Chocolaterie
by inpurifyingflame
Summary: Kurt works in a Manhattan chocolate shop and during a wedding delivery he runs into Dave which opens an entirely new friendship and possibly romance. Just typical Kurtofsky fluff  and smut .
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Eventual smut but not in the first part. Boy x boy kisses, mild swearing.

**A/N:** This came out of watching 'choccywoccydoodah' so the shop and products will be described as similar and my obsession for anything chocolate. I don't know if this will be a multi-chap or not seeing as I can NEVER write them but we'll see (I'm looking at 5 or 6 chapters if it turns out that way). Also Dave has a brother, just because I can do that. Most of the locations are made up because I live in Melbourne not Manhattan. This took me one day to write and I have no beta (please somebody help me) so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Astounding information yes?

**Chocolaterie**

A loud groan came from the white lump in the middle of the bed when the alarm rang its shrill tone. A hand appeared from under the covers and smacked it soundly causing it to wobble and fall off the end table which caused another groan and with a rustle of sheets, Kurt Hummel made his way out of the comfortable and _warm_ cave he had made in his sleep.

"It's cold," Was the first thing he grumbled as he pulled his chocolate brown robe, his co-workers' idea of a joke, around him and wandered down the short hallway to turn his heater on despite his thoughts about how great the bill would be and brewed some much needed coffee.

Kurt was not in a good mood this morning. What was supposed to be a much needed day off, the calm before the storm if you will, turned out to be any other normal day beginning with coffee and most likely ending up covered in stray bits of melted chocolate and possibly peppermint flavouring in his hair. The reason behind Kurt's not so relaxing day was explained when he arrived at work.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel," Claire, the sixteen-year-old desk assistant, greeted cheerfully.

"Claire, Mr. Hummel is my Dad," Kurt smiled warmly as the poor girl blushed.

"Got it sir," She replied and returned to the computer.

Kurt ignored the formality, walking through the 'staff only' door and down the corridor to the kitchen. He walked in to a chorus of 'good morning Kurt' and replied happily, pulling on his apron and walking over to his assistant so he could tie it before going back out to Claire.

"So why was I called in on my day off?" Kurt asked, elbows supporting his weight on the counter and glanced around the store.

It was a medium sized shop, each wall lined with glass display cupboards. The floor was wooden and the walls a cream making it feel very homely indeed. There were shoulder level shelves lining the store and a huge display in a window seat at the front. He loved the store and appreciated the atmosphere a lot more when he was cranky.

"You know how Miss Harris wanted a cake decorated with cupids and pearls for some odd reason?" Claire began.

"You're not supposed to judge a client's taste," Kurt smirked, "And what do you mean 'wanted'? Shouldn't she still want it? Her wedding is in three days!"

"Well that's the problem," Claire said, "She wants to change the design."

"Dammit," Kurt shouted and was thankful there were no customers on this Wednesday morning. "Why can't people just stick to one and one only?"

"She has an appointment in ten minutes to see you," Claire said and Kurt waited patiently, busying himself with tidying shelves until she arrived.

"Kurt!" Martha Harris, a bride to be, said loudly as she walked into the store in what had to be at least four inch heels, "Kurt please tell me you can help!"

"We'll see what I can do," Kurt replied cheerfully, "How about you come down to the consulting room and we have a look at what's happening."

"Thank you so much," Martha beamed as Kurt opened the door to the hallway for her. "Such gentlemen at this store, no wonder it's my one stop chocolate shop."

Kurt just chuckled and gestured her to the side as one of the support staff wheeled a cart full of new stock down the hallway.

"How do you work in a chocolate shop and stay so skinny?" Martha asked him and Kurt just grinned as he led her into the room.

"Good genes I'd say," Kurt replied as he sat down, "From my mum no doubt. She was as thin as a waif."

"Whereas I am blessed with having to go to the gym every few days and dieting on salads," Martha laughed and Kurt couldn't help but join in before clapping his hands together.

"So what can we do for you?" He asked with his pencil poised.

"I wanted to see if you could make this," Martha said holding out a piece of paper with an image on it. "I'm so sorry to change it on short notice but I will cover any extra costs. This is from an English chocolaterie who makes it for weddings and since I can't exactly import a wedding cake and my favourite chocolate shop makes their own wedding cakes …"

"Do you want it white or cream?" Kurt asked as his way of confirming her wishes and she squealed happily jumping forward to hug him before she started listing the specific details and he began sketching out the design.

The cake itself was to be made of chocolate and white truffle with white icing on three tiers. The tiers would be iced into thin vertical sections and special handcrafted dark chocolate but white chocolate covered roses would be placed around it. Kurt knew this was a challenge given the time but Martha was one of their best customers and the price was nearly not worth it for a cake.

Kurt had been given the task of carefully sculpting the roses under the watchful eye of his boss and his ever attentive assistant. When they were finally placed onto the cake with the other decorations of large leaves and thorns Kurt couldn't help but admire the work.

"Congratulations kids," His boss, Tom said proudly, "This is good if I may say so myself."

"You're kidding right," A junior designer, Mike, said, "This is freaking amazing."

This caused a laugh to echo around the room followed by instructions on delivering and setting up at the venue. Kurt was packing the wedding favours when Tom pulled him aside.

"I know you're looking for some extra cash," He said quietly, "So I've organised you to cut the cake for all the guests and hand it out as well as help pack up."

"Thank you Tom," Kurt said gratefully and collected his formal uniform before helping to load the van.

The venue was lavish and Kurt didn't expect anything less from Martha who was always dressed to perfection and hurrying to and from beauty appointments, stopping in for a chocolate-y treat between them. Kurt was just figuring out how to get the cake out of the van without an extra set of muscles when a deep voice came from behind him.

"Kurt?" Kurt paused, turning around.

"Yes?" He questioned, not knowing entirely why he bothered turning around when he was in the middle panicking but it could've been important.

"It really is you!" The man, dressed very nicely in a suit, said, "Its Dave. Martha sent me to see the cake had arrived."

"Karofsky?" Kurt choked and without time to reply, his assistant came and pulled him away with another drama. "What is it Teddy?"

"We can't get the cake _and_ the favours all into the reception in the time we have _and_ set up," Teddy pulled on his wavy black hair in stress, "We simply can't."

"Teddy relax," Kurt told him, "Take a few deep breaths, we've got this okay? I know it's your first wedding job but we can do this, you know we can."

Teddy followed his orders and had calmed down considerably by the time Kurt's boss arrived with back up to help with the situation. Kurt instructed Teddy and Luke, one of the delivery boys with very admirable muscles to carry the cake into the venue and he was changed into his proper uniform and making final preparations as the guests started filing in.

Kurt stood against the wall at the back as he watched each ceremony pass and he marvelled at the dancing skills of the groom. The bride was respectful to the guests which Kurt didn't see too often and called for the official cake cutting ceremony before dinner was sent out. Kurt didn't notice that Dave snuck around the back to stand with him.

"Hey," He greeted. "Weird seeing you at my brother's wedding."

"Hello David and I agree," Kurt replied, "Seeing you I mean."

"This was all Martha, Mark had nothing to do with it," Dave told Kurt as they stood back to watch the cutting of the beautiful cake.

"Oh I'm well aware it was all Martha," Kurt said, "I did design and help make the cake after all at her request."

"Yeah course you did," Dave mumbled and took a large gulp of red wine before walking off leaving a frowning Kurt behind.

Kurt went up to serve the cake for the wedding guests after dinner and was wiping the knife when Dave approached him. Kurt sighed, cutting a piece for the taller man and handing it to him on a small plate. Their hands touched as Kurt passed the plate over but thought nothing of it when Dave's eyes shut for a moment before returning to his table. It was only when Kurt was packing the business van did Dave approach him again.

"Kurt! Wait up!" Dave shouted and Kurt slammed the doors to the van.

"Listen I don't know how I managed to offend within two minutes of our first conversation since we were eighteen but I'm sorry," Kurt rambled and Dave frowned.

"You didn't offend me, I'm sorry for walking off," He said, "It's just, you've done the most amazing things and it should've hit me that you were here for the cake and stuff and it just shocked me that you would be designing cakes and yeah."

"How the mighty fall," Kurt snapped and walked around to the driver's side of the van.

"Kurt come on," Dave pleaded, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't want our first conversation since we were eighteen to turn into an argument. I'm actually happy to see you after all this time."

Against his better judgement Kurt turned to face him, "You are?"

"Yeah," Dave grinned, "You were the only one at that point to know who I really was so you're probably the only person I would actually enjoy running into."

"Alright," Kurt breathed, "I really have to get back to work to finish something for tomorrow."

"It's a bit late to be going to work isn't it?"

"Not when you have lavish cakes to prepare and chocolate treats," Kurt sighed.

"Okay, what do you say we go out for coffee to catch up?"

"A date already?" Kurt grinned and Dave just shook his head, "I have a morning off this Sunday coming providing I don't get called in to a disaster zone and believe me it has happened before."

"Okay, Sunday at The Koffee Bar, 10am?" Dave asked as he pulled out a pen and what looked like a receipt, scribbling the address of the shop on it messily.

"See you there," Kurt said and with a small smile Dave walked back to the wedding party.

Kurt's week continued with hectic preparations for Christmas which seemed just around the corner by the time Kurt had finished decorating a winter wonderland piece that included Santa's workshop and all of the reindeer which pissed Kurt off to the max when he was trying to style their antlers. He only said yes to the piece because he was in a particularly Christmas mood that day and regretted it immensely.

He was entirely ready for his Sunday morning sleep in and then realised he had to be up at eight to get ready for his meeting with Dave. It was entirely worth the sacrifice to get dressed up properly for once and not have to worry about spilling strawberry jam on his favourite pair of jeans because he was filling up red painted chocolate apples for their Halloween specials. Kurt was also anxious to find out who Dave Karofsky turned out to be.

It wasn't snowing yet thank God because Kurt had yet to go appropriate shoe shopping but it was freezing and his teeth were chattering when he met Dave outside the shop.

"Hi," Kurt replied with a small blush, "You look good."

Dave did indeed look good. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black trench coat with grey and blue checked lining and a pair of dress shoes. Simply but attractive Kurt decided and flushed at the thought of thinking Dave was attractive.

"Hey, you look … wow," Dave said as he looked Kurt up and down and Kurt suddenly felt very self-conscious in his black skinny jeans, burgundy puffed jacket and oversized grey scarf.

"Thanks," Kurt's blush had deepened and he childishly told his cheeks off for betraying him as Dave held the door to the coffee shop open.

"What are you having?" Dave asked as they looked up at the menu boards.

"Perhaps a mocha, I'm dying for one properly made," Kurt told him and with a nod Dave walked up to the register.

"A large mocha and a large black, no sugar" Dave said pulling out his wallet and handing the entire amount to the cashier before Kurt could catch on. He handed Kurt his drink who replied with a quiet 'thanks' and they went to find a seat.

"You didn't need to pay you know," Kurt said as he pulled off his jacket and scarf to reveal a sweater over a white shirt and bow tie.

"I wanted to, I asked you to meet me so it's my shout," Dave argued as he also stripped his warm coat. Kurt took a sharp breath as he checked out Dave's new appearance which included a black and white striped long sleeved t-shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. Kurt shook his head and scolded himself before beginning the conversation.

"So tell me everything," Kurt said as he blew on his coffee, "What happened after senior year?"

"Well I went to college and studied law," Dave said and Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah it's not what most people think I would have done."

"I think it's wonderful," Kurt said and Dave couldn't conceal a grin.

"I joined the GS alliance too," Dave informed him and his grin widened at Kurt's huge smile. "Then I graduated, found I wasn't cut out for law and sidestepped into social work actually. I work with kids online who are going through a tough time and I volunteer for kids with impairments when I can."

"I'm impressed," He said honestly, "I'm proud of you Dave."

"Thanks," Dave felt his cheeks warm, "How did you get into making chocolate?"

"Ha, I don't make chocolate," Kurt corrected with a giggle, "I made things out of chocolate."

"Same diff," Dave laughed, "Fine, how did you get into designing chocolate things."

"I am an artist," Kurt said with mock irritation, "I do not simply make _things_."

"Oh my God Hummel," Dave growled and Kurt giggled again.

"So I missed out on NYADA," Kurt informed him and Dave cut in.

"Seriously?" He asked, "Did they even listen to your application?"

"I'm sure they did," Kurt laughed, "Rachel missed out too so it made me feel better. Anyway I used one of my college backups and one happened to be an arts course obviously. So I basically sketched for four years and came out not knowing what the hell I wanted to do so I took a job here on the desk and saved them a few times before they decided to put me into the kitchen and teach me."

"Saved them?" Dave asked.

"Yeah uhm they had a few problems with matching colours, designing and stuff so I butt in to a few conversations, risked my lousy job and came out on the better side."

"I can imagine that. Good on you," Dave said, "To lousy jobs and good outcomes."

Kurt repeated this sentiment, knocking his half empty coffee cup against Dave's and taking a sip of his mocha. They talked about their families and their group of friends before Kurt heard his phone ring from his bag.

"Oh crap, the time!" Kurt said and checked his phone, reading the message out loud. "Get your cute little butt in here to decorate for Christmas. Geez lovely Tom."

"Who's Tom?" Dave asked, "Boyfriend?"

"God no," Kurt laughed, "He's my boss, he's like fifty and he's happily married with five children. Our cashier is his oldest. He wants us to re-decorate the store for each holiday so Christmas here I come."

"That sounds really cool," Dave said honestly and Kurt smiled.

"It is a lot of work but it's amazing by the end," He said, pushing his cup away to grab his bag.

"So do you want to meet up again?" Dave asked quickly and then added, "We don't have to but it was pretty nice today."

"Of course," Kurt said as the wrapped themselves up in their warm clothes to brave the cold. "The Christmas party for the store is actually in a week so if you want to come along, see how it all looks that would be great."

"Alright," Dave agreed and handed his phone to Kurt, "I don't know where it is or what it's called so you'll have to put your number in."

"_Have_ to?" Kurt laughed and typed it in anyway. "Text me and I'll get yours, I really have to run."

"I'll see you then," Dave said and they walked outside before stopping awkwardly.

Without thinking Kurt reached up to hug Dave quickly and ran off with a deep blush on his face. Dave remained rooted to the spot for a good five minutes until a passerby ordered him to move out of his way. When he was in high school he would've killed for Kurt to hug him, it wouldn't have helped his reputation but he would've loved it nonetheless. But they had both changed, Kurt probably had a boyfriend and Dave would remain single. Even now, his younger brother was married at twenty-three and he was almost thirty and single. Oh well, he'd find somebody soon enough he guessed.

Kurt ran into the store and almost into Tom himself who glared at him.

"Kurt you were due over an hour ago!"

"Sorry, subway problems," He lied quickly and ran into the cooking room, hanging up his clothes before quickly securing an apron around his waist, "So what's the go for this Christmas?"

"I was thinking about the winter wonderland display you did for that organisation," Tom said slowly and Kurt buried his face in his hands, "If we could get up by our own Christmas party then it will be ready for the whole of December."

"No way, not again," He pleaded but Tom was adamant and fifteen minutes later Kurt found himself trying to shape antlers once again much to his frustration with Tom laughing every time he re-entered the kitchen.

"So you've told me the little decorations but what do you want as a centrepiece?" Kurt asked as he bent an antler in shape.

"A singing snowman," Tom said bluntly and Kurt choked.

"A singing snowman?" He repeated as a question, "And how may I ask are you going to pull that off?"

"Oh I'm not," Tom said, "You are. Using speakers to surround it and lights around its base. This is going to be your baby."

Kurt was absolutely floored. He knew he was ready to take on such a big project but the thought of doing everything from baking to icing to decorating freaked him out just a little.

"Kurt, you're going to be fantastic," Tom said looking him straight in the eyes, "Seriously, you've been working your butt off for a couple of years, coped with the greatest stresses known to man. You're ready for this. Besides you pull this off and I give you a raise."

Well if there was anything to motivate Kurt the prospect of extra money would. Day in, day out Kurt would be seated on the little brown stool he called his own at the end of the bench and watched the other staff prepare birthday cakes, wedding cakes and other cakes in between. Kurt found a particular error in his construction of Santa's workshop and the scaling of it compared to his reindeer.

"I can't do this," He groaned putting his head in his hands as Teddy pulled it apart ready for an entirely new style.

"Come on Kurt," Teddy encouraged, "You can do this, I promise it will turn out great. Your stuff always does."

"Thanks Teddy," Kurt said and couldn't help but feel a renewed energy, chalking it up to Teddy and his infectious energy.

True to Teddy's promise, Kurt finished the presentation within the time frame. Kurt was setting up foundations to his display just as Tom entered with two muscular men.

"That cake is over 20 kilograms," He explained as the men brought the snowman out to the front display, placing it on the prepared stand left of the winter wonderland display and followed with the four large decorative Christmas trees he had managed to throw into the mix and were intended to be positioned at the back of the display to create a backing.

"You outdid yourself and my expectations," Tom exclaimed happily as the presentation fell neatly into place.

"Thanks," Kurt said bashfully, "I was thinking over adding some blue lighting around the border of the window, inside of course to create a soft glow to it and turn it into a real winter wonderland."

"I agree, Teddy can take care of it while I talk to you in my office," Tom said and Kurt gulped, trying now to think of the million thoughts of 'I'm fired' that raced to the front of his mind.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked as he sat in front of Tom's desk.

"You've been working with us for how long?" Tom asked as he pulled a large file out of the cabinet next to his desk.

"I was twenty-three when I started working here," Kurt said nervously, "I'm twenty-eight so five years I guess."

"In five years you have worked on desk, as a cleaner, as a stock worker and finally came to the rescue with the princess cake, your first ever cake."

"I remember it," Kurt said and Tom looked down his nose at him.

"Do you really?" He asked, "Well it isn't unusual to remember your first design. I saw something in you so against my better judgement at Easter no less I decided to put you in my design team."

"I would like to make you my head designer," Tom said and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You, what, why?" Kurt asked, trying to grasp exactly what his boss had said.

"You are talented," Tom said honestly and Kurt flushed, "You need to realise how talented you are and use it to create art. That Christmas piece out there? It blew my mind that you managed to pull it all together for the party tomorrow which now will also celebrate your promotion if you accept."

"Of course I accept," Kurt said a little breathlessly, "May I ask what is happening to James?"

"Nobody knows he's retiring tomorrow," Tom said with a smile, "He is seventy and been baking and designing for nearly fifty years. He'll do us through the Christmas season and then leave."

"Wow," Kurt said, still speechless. "You weren't kidding about the pay rise."

"No," Tom chuckled, "Now I want you to get out there, help Teddy put the lights up because you know he's having trouble with them and enjoy the celebration tomorrow before the real work begins."

"I … thank you sir," Kurt said and Tom nodded before Kurt left the room with butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt was so thankful that Tom closed the store the day of the Christmas party because he was thrumming with a nervous energy that would have sent cakes flying straight into the bin if he dared to go near one. He was still on a high from being told about his promotion and combined with the feeling he couldn't quite place about Dave, Kurt was going absolutely crazy. The shower did help calm down slightly, that was until his phone started ringing from the lounge room in the middle of his first lathering of soap.

"Hang on!" Kurt shouted stupidly to his phone as he wrapped a towel around his body to go and locate his phone and answered it with snarl, "Who the hell interrupted me while I was in the shower and is now making me repeat my shampoo process?"

"Uh, Kurt?" The familiar voice on the other end sounded almost scared.

"Oh crap, hey Dave," Kurt felt his anger melt away as he perched on his knock off leather couch, "Sorry for that. What's up?"

"Did I really interrupt your shower?" He asked nervously and Kurt laughed.

"Ha, yeah but it doesn't matter," He replied as he moved in front of his heater to warm up, "Is something wrong? Are you not coming?"

"Nah I still want to come," Dave said and Kurt let out a breathless giggle, "I just wondered what I should wear."

"Dress casual but smart," Kurt instructed over the phone as he inspected his fingernails.

"I may be gay but I don't know how to do casual and smart at the same time," Dave groaned and Kurt heard the clanging of metal hangers, "Casual for me is track suit pants and a t-shirt that I usually wear to bed that night."

"You wear clothes out that you wear as pyjamas," Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"It's hardly shocking," Dave shot back, "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing my white t-shirt with a bowtie printed on it with a simple jacket and dress pants," Kurt said, "Casual but smart. And please be here on time."

Kurt couldn't help but snort in laughter at Dave's growl of frustration and grinned when the poor guy hung up on him to search for something decent. He finished his shower, dressed and was putting the finishing touches to his hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" He shouted and pulled his straightener out of the power socket before racing to the door in his socks and found Dave standing with dress pants, an open collared shirt and sweater over the top. He was carrying his coat, "Found smart and casual I see?"

"Yeah," Dave said rolling his eyes as he stepped through the door.

"Well you look good by any means," Kurt complimented, "Let me get my shoes and coat and we'll be out of here."

When Kurt left to get said items, Dave looked around the little apartment and frowns. He never imagined Kurt to be living in a shabby little hole like this. While the location was nice, the room wasn't. The leather couches had holes in them, the TV was miniature, the square coffee table covered in papers and the rug on the floor was frayed around the edges. He had no art on the walls and a corkboard covered with many graphs and sketches from what Dave could see.

"Alright, let's go!" Kurt said cheerfully and grabbed his keys from the bowl near the front door.

They walked silently to the main roads and Dave hailed down a taxi. Kurt looked nervous getting into the vehicle and Dave voiced his question of why.

"I … usually take the subway," Kurt mentioned, ducking his head and waited for Dave to click.

"That's okay," He replied softly and the conversation ended.

The taxi stopped outside the chocolaterie and Dave handed the driver the fee before following Kurt out onto the pavement. He gave a low whistle when he saw the window display.

"Who did this?" Dave asked Kurt who blushed deeply despite the cold.

"I did, all of it," Kurt told him and Dave's eyes widened.

"It's awesome, you're really good at this stuff," He exclaimed as he took in the winter wonderland cake with the soft blue lighting around it.

"Thanks," Kurt said with a smile, "Come on, the party's in the staff room."

Kurt led Dave down the long wooden floored corridor that was lined with black and white photographs and then through a heavy silver door.

"Kurt!" A chorus of greetings came from the staff already there.

"Hey you guys," Kurt replied.

"Who's your friend?" Claire asked as he

"This is David," Kurt introduced, "David, this is Claire the boss' daughter.'

"Pleasure," Claire said blushing when Dave shook her hand.

"Claire, he's gay," Kurt said and Claire's face dropped.

"Why are the hot ones always gay?" She asked and walked away.

"Sorry about her, she's sixteen and boy crazy," Kurt chuckled as they took in the room.

It looked nothing like it did when there was baking and designing happening. The island in the middle was covered with chocolates, sweets and cake on one half and normal food on the other. Tinsel lined the fringes of the benches and Kurt noted the mistletoe above the arch that led to the staff room.

"Want a drink?" Kurt asked and Dave nodded. Kurt went over to the decorating bench where several bottles of champagne were sitting along with a couple of beers. He grabbed a beer for Dave and poured a glass of champagne for himself before returning to Dave who was talking with Tom.

"Here you go," Kurt said handing Dave the drink, "You haven't been talking about me have you?"

"No, no," Tom chuckled and Kurt knew he had a few drinks already, "Just getting to know young David here."

Kurt raised his eyebrows to Dave who shrugged as Tom found a knife and tapped his champagne glass as delicately as he could for a fifty year old man.

"Attention please!" He shouted and the noise dropped, "I would like to make a few announcements. First you are an amazing team to work with. It's been my dream to open and run a chocolate shop since I read Willy Wonka when I was a boy. Now here I am, almost 30 years of work and I have the best team working under me."

Everybody aw'd at his words and he continued, "After 30 years of working for us, I would like to announce that James Kingston is retiring from his position as Head Designer. He has decided to spend his remaining years with his wife in a cottage complete with dog and oven. His words I assure you."

"I do have another announcement," Tom said after everybody stopped laughing, "I have asked Kurt Hummel to step up into James' position of which he has accepted despite many worries that he would not be up to the job. I wish you to all give Kurt a round of applause."

The staff and Dave did just this and Kurt blushed to his ears at the attention. Teddy even went as far to whistle and only stopped when somebody hit him around the head.

"Now, drink up and be merry," Tom exclaimed, "And don't complain of a headache if you're working tomorrow. An early Merry Christmas to all of you!"

Music started blasting from the staff room and dinner was called. Kurt claimed the most comfortable couch in the staff room and waited for Dave to get back from collecting the food.

"You better save room for dessert," Kurt warned as he looked between the overstuffed plate in Dave's hands and Dave. Shrugging Dave just sat down to eat and Kurt got up to get his own food.

"Dessert?" Kurt asked as their food was finished with astounding timing and Dave nodded, offering a hand to help Kurt stand.

He and Kurt both walked under the arch together and as soon as Kurt looked at the girls' faces, he knew what happened without looking up. Dave on the other hand followed their gazes to the mistletoe and chuckled nervously looking at Kurt.

"You two have to kiss," Lisa, a senior baker teased and both men instantly flushed.

"Bad luck if you don't," Claire added and Kurt made a mental note to mess up her Facebook then next time she left it up on the computer in the store.

Slowly, Dave and Kurt turned to face each other and Kurt stood up on his toes to press a light kiss to Dave's lips. Dave responded for a few moments and then pulled away.

"Happy?" Kurt snapped and pushed past the two girls to collect the cake.

"You okay?" Dave asked and Kurt nodded, giving him a small smile.

"I haven't kissed someone properly for a while. Why don't we eat this in the store, I'll show you what we have," Kurt suggested and Dave nodded, following with his prized piece of cake. "I know you didn't get a proper look when we came in."

Kurt showed him all of the treats that his shop made and eventually sat in Claire's usual chair behind the desk as Dave continued looking around again.

"Are you doing anything for Christmas Eve?" Kurt asked as Dave tasted the stacked dark chocolate and marshmallow cake.

"Oh my God, this is awesome" Dave said through stuff cheeks, "And nope, why?"

"Well I'm not going back to Ohio this year because by the time I get there I have to come back so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over?" Kurt asked.

"I have you one better," Dave smiled, "Come to mine. I live out in the suburbs so it's a townhouse and I decorate it every year. I promise hot chocolate and cliché Christmas movies if the townhouse thing didn't win you over"

"Okay," Kurt whispered and they locked eyes. Kurt licked his lips instinctively but as they moved forward in unison the door to the hallway swung open and Claire entered.

"David you must taste this," Claire said and she handed him a plate and wandered away.

"What is it?" Dave eyed it warily.

"Lemon with white truffle and white chocolate icing," Kurt informed him as he took a bite of his double chocolate Santa he picked up from a shelf.

"Yum," Dave said after a bite, "You guys make some amazing stuff. I don't know how you don't just eat chocolate for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Because then I'd have to go running to work it off every day," Kurt grinned.

"Ah that's alright for me, I go to the gym," Dave said.

"I can see that," Kurt said back, eyes widening with the realised that he was flirting but Dave just smirked. "Do you want to go back and dance?"

"Kay," Dave agreed and grabbed their empty plates before following Kurt down the hallway.

The music had been turned up and the furniture in the staff room pushed back. Teddy and Claire were dancing awfully close together with Tom watching from afar to make sure the extravagant Teddy didn't corrupt his daughter. The other staff, apart from James and Tom of course, were dancing next to Claire and Teddy in one large group.

"Shall we?" Kurt asked and held out his hand.

Dave accepted Kurt's offer and grabbed his hand, twirling Kurt around before they came together. They danced with their hands together but a fair distance away from each other.

"It's no club but I've always loved our Christmas parties," Kurt admits as the song switches to _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ and Kurt laughs, "This was the first song Hunter and I ever danced to together."

"You wanna go to a club after this?" Dave asked, ignoring the name Kurt dropped knowing it was one of his ex-boyfriends, "It's about ten, good time."

"A club or a bar?" Kurt asked and Dave shrugged.

"We do have a history with bars," he said and Kurt laughed.

"Alright then Mr. Bear Cub a bar it is," He said teasingly and laughed again at Dave's blush.

"I'm hardly a cub nowadays," He replied and flexed his muscles which sent Kurt into a round of giggles that took at least a ten minute taxi ride to die down. They got out at Onyx, the closest bar to Kurt's shop and showed their ID before walking in.

"Well this is almost as scandalous as Scandals in Lima," Kurt commented as they shed their coats and Dave just shrugged.

"Can I get a beer and for you?" Dave asked Kurt who was still looking around at the three people dancing.

"Oh just a rum and coke?" Kurt asked and the barman nodded. Their drinks were served quickly and they immediately took a gulp, Kurt downing the whole lot at once and asked for another. "Did I mention I love Christmas?"

"Ha yeah," Dave said as he watched Kurt down his second drink which really should have been his fifth if you counted the three glasses of champagne he had at his party.

"Well seeing as it's not really Christmas but it's a day from December so technically its Christmas month," Kurt said in one almost misunderstood sentence, "Will you dance with me?"

Dave laughed, "Alright then."

Kurt clapped his hands together before leaping off his stool to go and dance. Dave took another gulp of his beer to loosen himself up and followed Kurt. Kurt immediately grabbed Dave's waist and pulled him close, shimmying up and down before moving his body against Dave who was desperately trying to keep a sound mind but was finding it hard when Kurt turned around and rubbed against Dave's crotch and hard at that before turning back around and clinging to the taller man as a new song started up.

"I have had way too much to drink, not enough to be stupidly drunk but enough to not be as articulate as I am," Kurt said as they made their way to a booth on the other side of the bar to relax. "And I have to go into work early tomorrow to clean from tonight."

"I've had more than normal I'll admit," Dave replied, "Probably burned it all away when I was dancing."

"I'm glad I danced with you tonight," Kurt admitted as he slumped against the wall.

"Why?"

"Because you owed it to me and because you can really, really dance good."

"I did," Dave agreed, chuckling at Kurt's language and thought back to the distant memories of his junior prom as Kurt giggled happily in his own world against the wall. "How about we get some coffee to sober up and then I'll take you home."

"Okay," Kurt said simply and they made their way outside.

"Kurt can I ask you something?" Dave asked and Kurt giggled and breathed quickly on his hands to warm them up as they exited the club.

"Sure, even though you just did," He smiled though his expression dropped when he saw the nervous look on Dave's face.

"I don't know how to do this," Dave scratched the back of his head, "And I know after all that's happened when we were kids you probably don't want to but will you go on a date with me?"

Kurt stopped giggling and his face turned serious, "Why would you want to date me?"

"You're funny, you're hot, you make kickass cake," Dave said, "Do I need to keep going?"

"You only want me for my skills in the kitchen," Kurt teased and pushed Dave up against the brick wall of a random building they were passing. He traced Dave's stubbled jaw slowly and Dave knew Kurt wouldn't be so forward if he were sober. "Okay, I will go on a date with you."

"Really?"

"Yep," Kurt popped the 'P', "But only if you don't just want me for my cake making skills."

"I promise you that your cake making skills are only ninety-nine percent of the reason," Dave said and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Well," He said as he gasped in the cool air, "Least there's the one percent. Now sir, you promised me coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Boy x boy light smut, boy x boy kissing, swearing, a little bit of Sad!Kurt and phone conversations. Also no Beta but I think I'm doing well without one.

**A/N:** So I have one exam left and I'm procrastinating to the extreme. The first chapter had an overwhelming response, so many favourites and alerts. I've hopefully thanked all of those who reviewed personally. The thing that sucks about writing this story is that I am craving winter and chocolate more than I should. Enjoy!

Oh and if you guys want another part say the word. I've got some ideas but if you really want a third I'll change this story to WIP so I can keep going after that if anybody wants me too.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own glee.

**Chocolaterie**

"Manhattan Chocolaterie, how may I help you?" A girl sat behind the desk as Dave walked through the door, "Of course madam, could you please hold a moment? Thank you."

"Hi, I'm looking for Kurt Hummel," Dave said and the girl beamed.

"You must be Dave!" She half-shouted and pressed the button that Dave assumed to be the intercom. "Kurt, your boyfriend's here to take you to lunch."

"He's not my boyfriend Claire!" Kurt's voice snapped back and Dave gave a small laugh at his tone.

"He'll be a moment, he's primping," Claire laughed and went back to her phone call.

"I was _not_ primping," Kurt snarled at the girl when he who just grinned when he appeared, "And hello David."

"Hey Kurt," Dave replied, "Ready?"

"Sure," Kurt beamed, "Sorry I'm a bit of a wreck. I just managed to finish icing about fifty thousand cupcakes for a sweet sixteenth."

"You're not a wreck," Dave told him as he called for a taxi, "You always look good."

Kurt blushed and slid into the vehicle with ease.

"So what did you have in mind for our date?" Kurt asked Dave whispered the directions to the driver who nodded and took off.

"That's for me to know and you to find out in about twenty minutes," Dave just grinned and Kurt groaned.

"I swear if you take fishing or something," Kurt trailed off grumbling and Dave merely chuckled and took Kurt's gloved hand in his own as they drew closer to their destination.

The taxi pulled over on the side of road and Kurt looked out to see central park but didn't question it when Dave pulled him out of the taxi. They walked in a comfortable silence over the icy path until they reached the ice skating rink and Kurt realised this was their destination.

"Ice skating?" Kurt's eyes widened, "I don't know how to ice skate."

"I'll teach you then," Dave said as if it were the most reasonable decision but Kurt felt his nerves come to life when Dave went up to get their rentals. He returned to find Kurt with a pained expression as he watched the skaters. "You okay? We can do something else if you wanna."

"No," Kurt said firmly as he broke at Dave's badly hidden disappointment, "Just don't let me fall."

"Never," Dave replied as he handed Kurt his skates.

They left their shoes in the rented locker and Dave stepped onto the ice first, feeling all his hockey lessons and games from his childhood come flooding back. He skated in a semi-circle and came back to Kurt who was clinging to the fence still on the ground. Dave skated right up to the entrance and held out his hands.

"C'mon Kurt," Dave said and Kurt grabbed Dave's hands with a death grip and shakily stepped out on the ice before slipping immediately. Dave pulled him back up firmly and held him close.

"I changed my mind," Kurt said, "I can't do this, take me home."

"Kurt you're fine," Dave said as he moved them along so they weren't blocking the entrance. He found safety against the barrier where Kurt clung to the fence with his eyes shut. "You're not going to die you know."

"Mmm sure," Kurt said and Dave frowned.

"If you really want to go we can," He said with a sigh, "I'm not going to force you."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and his heart broke at the dejected look in Dave's eyes. Taking a deep breath Kurt slowly let go of the railing.

"Will you take me around?" Kurt asked and Dave broke into a radiant grin offering his hands once more.

"I'll be right behind you the entire time," He said, "Just bend your knees and move forward slowly."

Kurt did this and slipped, Dave catching him around the waist. Steadying himself Kurt stopped moving and Dave went to his second plan. He held Kurt still and skated to be in front of him. Slowly he began to skate backwards, bringing Kurt along with him who had his eyes shut once again. By the time they made one complete circle Kurt was smiling, his eyes wide with exhilaration, cheeks red and giggling happily as Dave gave him a small twirl.

"Fun?" Dave asked as they moved back to the barriers.

"Can we go again?" Kurt asked as a way of answering and let a laughing Dave take him around several times before they went back to the seating area.

"Since I dragged you here," Dave said and Kurt made a noise of disagreement while taking off his skates, "Can I treat you to coffee?"

"This is dangerous, you knowing the way to my heart," Kurt teased and Dave just chuckled as he finished lacing up his boots and they made a detour to the rental booth before walking out of the rink.

As they walked Kurt found Dave's hand very close to his. He quickly weaved his fingers through Dave's, grasping it firmly and glanced up to see a small smile playing on Dave's lips. They walked out of the park and to the closest crossing and into the coffee shop opposite the park.

"Can I get a large Mocha and large black to go please?" Kurt asked the cashier before Dave could open his mouth. "Don't even think about paying either, you paid for the last date."

Dave didn't bother to argue and Kurt handed him his drink before they went back outside. Breathing down the little gap of his paper cup, Kurt took Dave's free hand again and they crossed back over to the park finding a peaceful spot on a park bench as they breathed mist.

"I love winter," Kurt admitted despite bundling up into himself on the bench.

"Why's that?" Dave asked as he sipped his boiling coffee.

"Layers for a start," Kurt giggled, "I love the cold and I've always loved the cold since I was a kid. The snow is beautiful and people always crave comfort when it's cold."

"Is that where I come in?" Dave asked and Kurt shook his head with a straight face. Dave would have thought he was serious if not for the burst of laughter that erupted out of his mouth a moment later.

"Of course, you're very warm," Kurt said and snuggled into Dave's side to prove his point.

"So I only want you for your kitchen skills and you only want me for my warmth?"

"Only in the winter," Kurt replied and laughed again. "Why did you move to New York?"

"I was sick of the heat," Dave said, "Sick of California and its perfection. So I came back out east and Dad was over the moon."

"Of course," Kurt chuckled, "My Dad still thinks I'm a mile away even in New York. I should go back to Ohio soon to see him."

"Why are you not going back to Ohio this Christmas?"

"Work mainly," Kurt said honestly, "I'm working late Christmas Eve which is why I asked you to do something because once I'd fly out I'd have to fly back for New Year mayhem. I have holidays in January though so I'll go back then, stay a week or so, catch up with Mercedes and all that."

"Sounds good," Dave replied, "So tell me what treats you're going to be making over the next few weeks. You'll have to steal some for me if you get the chance."

Kurt didn't have the chance. The next three weeks were in fact a chaotic mess of texts with Dave, chocolate, double booked consults, late orders, more chocolate, dropped cakes, a pair of destroyed jeans and ended with an extremely stressed Kurt who was attempting to shadow a retiring James as head designer and do his own job at the same time. By Christmas Eve all Kurt could think about was getting a haircut, eating a big fat roast and sleeping for 24 hours.

"Kurt, go home early," Tom said as he watched Kurt bring his batch of twelve Christmas tree shaped cookies out of the oven.

"But I'm scheduled on till closing," Kurt replied as he plucked each cookie off the baking paper and onto the cooling rack. "And there are still more of these to do because we're nearly sold out and open for three more hours."

"You have nothing to do here, it's Christmas Eve," Tom argued, "Go home. Mike and Teddy will lock up. Go enjoy time with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt grumbled as he pulled his apron off. "We're just dating and one date doesn't count as much."

"In my eyes dating means boyfriend," Tom said, "Now shoo."

Kurt rolled his eyes and collected his messenger bag before wishing everybody a good Christmas and leaving the store. He arrived home with two hours to kill before he had said would arrive at Dave's and instead of moping around and filling himself with chocolate treats he had leftover from work, he grabbed his phone and jumped onto his bed, falling on his stomach to dial Dave's number.

"_Hey Kurt, what's up?"_

"Nothing much," Kurt replied as he stretched out, "Just wondering if you're busy right now."

"_I'm cooking at the moment_," Dave said on the other end and Kurt bit his lip, "_Aren't you at work?"_

"Would it be forward of me to ask to come over? Tom sent me home early." Kurt asked as he chewed his lip.

"_Nah course not_," Kurt let out a breath, "_If you don't mind cheesy Christmas songs and explosions from the kitchen then come on over."_

"Thanks, I'll get changed and be on my way. I'll be there about eight."

"_Kurt before you go,"_ Dave said quickly, "_Just wanted to say_ _I'm looking forward to it._"

"Me too," Kurt replied with a smile and clicked to hang up.

He changed into his favourite pair of white skinny jeans and decided at the last minute to be festive so he put on a red shirt and his green and red knitted scarf that Carole had sent for his present. Pulling on his coat, Kurt decided to splurge a little and called a taxi from outside his apartment, happily chatting to the woman until they reached Dave's street.

Kurt jumped out of the taxi, throwing a few bills at the driver and looked up at Dave's house as the vehicle drove away. It wasn't hard to pinpoint that this was Dave's house as it was the only house on the street with Christmas lights hung from the balcony and a wreath on the dark wooden door. Kurt told himself to calm down as he knocked and within seconds he was bathed in light.

"Hey," Dave said a little breathless, "Come in, you've got to be cold."

"Forecasted to snow tonight," Kurt said as he walked into the house and immediately bathed in the warmth, "It's absolutely freezing."

Dave helped Kurt out of his coat and hung it up on the coat rack next to the door that Kurt noted also housed several other coats and a baseball cap. He also toed off his shoes. Dave took Kurt's hand and led him into the house.

The lounge room had a warm atmosphere with a crackling fireplace, two brown couches and cream walls. The Grinch was playing on the large television and there was a floor to ceiling bookcase that housed everything from books, CDs and DVDs to what appeared to be numerous Manilla folders.

"It's a small house," Dave said as Kurt took it all in, "But I loved it when I first picked it out."

"Are you kidding? My apartment is tiny. It's gorgeous," Kurt said as he looked at the Christmas tree.

Dave was about to reply when the phone rang from the kitchen. Dave went off to fetch it and came back in with it in his right hand.

"Sorry I have to take this," Dave said with a hand over the speaker on the phone, "Have a look around, go upstairs, and see if it passes your inspection."

With that Dave walked off talking quickly into the phone and Kurt took Dave's instruction. He walked over to the bookcase to have a closer look and found many photographs of a younger Dave with what looked to be his parents and siblings. His immediate favourite was of Dave at about age five sitting on Santa's lap with Santa cradling what had to be Dave's younger brother.

Kurt looked back at Dave who was in the hallway and when he caught his eye Kurt pointed upstairs and Dave nodded so Kurt made his way up the wooden stairs and onto the second landing. It was also decorated, every photo frame having tinsel around it and Kurt could see the lights from the balcony reflecting into the house. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtain apart to look at the neighbourhood when a voice came from behind him.

"Hey," Dave said and Kurt jumped, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled, "You like Christmas I presume."

"Love it," Dave replied and gestured for them to go back downstairs. "My parents always threw a huge Christmas for me and Mark and I wanted to keep it going now I'm living by myself and then for my kids. Stupid I know."

"It's not stupid at all," Kurt said and Dave grinned.

"So you want to know what's for dinner?" Dave asked and Kurt nodded as he sat on the breakfast bar side of the bench while he watched Dave pulled the lids off pots. "I have chicken in the oven with mashed potato, peas, carrots, beans, pumpkin and gravy if you want it. Not allergic to anything?"

"Nope it sounds amazing," Kurt said and his stomach gurgled happily, "May I ask who was on the phone?"

"One of the kids I work with," Dave said as he stirred the peas, "He just wanted to talk."

He didn't elaborate and Kurt didn't push the topic. They exchanged small talk until the food was ready. Dave poked a piece of chicken off the bone with a fork and blew on it, holding it out to Kurt who accepted it.

"It's ready," Kurt confirmed and Dave dished

"I hope you don't mind eating on your lap but I have a coffee table," Dave said with a hopeful expression as they sat down on the couch.

"Not at all, especially if we're in front of that fire," Kurt replied and chewed a piece of pumpkin, "This is really good. So you don't really need me for my kitchen skills after all."

Dave laughed at this, "No, I can cook pretty well."

The television was on low and they watched the ending of their first Christmas film of the night. They ate in silence, taking in turns at looking at the other when one was fixated on the television only to blush when they were caught.

So what did you usually do for Christmas?"

"Well before my Mum died we used to have my grandparents over and she made a big fuss of decorating the house and such but the first Christmas without her was so bad. Dad bought me presents of course but it wasn't the same."

"What about after he got married?"

"Carole and Finn had their own traditions of course, but we went back to having a proper tree and a sit down dinner. I was gone after two years of that of course because I came here."

"You don't go back?" Dave asked as his plate was emptied and he placed his cutlery down gently.

"Yeah I do, but I usually miss Christmas Eve dinner and end up arriving really late because of either work or my inability to get decent flights," Kurt laughed and finished up his food.

Dave grabbed his empty plate and put them in the sink before pouring two glasses of champagne and brought one over to Kurt. The Grinch had now finished and the credits were rolling.

"Merry Christmas," He said cheerily and Kurt returned the sentiment as they clinked their glasses before drinking and placing their glasses on the coffee table. "So animated, drama or comedy?"

"Animated, definitely," Kurt said and Dave chuckled, turning on his DVD player and holding up The Nightmare Before Christmas, "Perfect."

Dave turned the lights off and settled back on the couch, the light from the film illuminating Kurt's beautiful face. He sat back and in a moment of bravery grabbed Kurt's hand and stroked his thumb over the pale skin. In turn, Kurt rested his head on Dave's shoulder with a content sigh.

Halfway through the film Dave felt Kurt shift, turned more on the side and splayed his free hand over Dave's stomach and was tracing it gently through his long sleeved top. Dave looked down as Kurt looked up and with Kurt's encouraging smile Dave shuffled closer and tentatively pressed their lips together.

One breathy moan from Kurt as they parted was all the encouragement he needed before moving back in. Their mouths moulded together and Kurt put his hands on Dave's chest to push him down to lay flat on the couch while he hovered over him. Kurt broke the kiss and moved to place feather light kisses to Dave's jaw down to the juncture of his neck where he happily sucked a mark.

"Mmm Kurt," Dave breathed and Kurt moved back up to look at him. "Kiss me?"

Kurt complied, joining their lips back together and ran a hand down Dave's body slowly to reach his thigh which he massaged gently. Dave moaned and deepened the kiss, their tongues coming together. Kurt retreated and claimed Dave's bottom lip in his mouth, letting his tongue trace over it and his hand came back up slightly to rub at Dave's half hard erection. This seemed to bring Dave back to reality as he pushed Kurt back and grabbed his hand.

"Not so fast," Dave said, "Sorry but I really don't want to mess this up and if that means we make out like a couple of teenagers I'm good with that."

"That's okay, slow is good for us," Kurt soothed and rolled of Dave to land softly next to him. Dave shuffled over so his back was hitting the back of the couch and Kurt snuggled in with his back to Dave's front with Dave's hand resting lightly on Kurt's waist. The Nightmare Before Christmas ended with Jack and Sally's kiss and Dave leaned to speak softly in Kurt's ear.

"Don't judge me, but I think I have The Santa Clause taped in my playlist," Dave said and Kurt nodded with a light giggle, handing Dave the remotes from the coffee table and he switched the DVD player off to go back to normal television. With a click of a button the movie was playing.

Kurt found himself very comfortable indeed and his eyes were closing quicker than they were opening when he blinked. Kurt hummed lightly as he snuggled back into Dave's warm body.

"I should go," Kurt said quietly, "I think it's late."

"Stay the night," Dave mumbled with sleep heavy in his voice and Kurt groaned as he turned over to grab his phone from the coffee table to check the time. The light caused Kurt to wince and his eyes adjusted as he read 1:05am.

"I shouldn't," He said and yawned.

"Please," Dave whispered, "Stay with me. It's Christmas."

Kurt couldn't resist burrowing back into Dave's warm grip and nodded. Dave gave him a sleepy smile and grabbed the large brown blanket from the back of the couch, covering the both of them. Dave's arm wound around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer before drifting off to sleep. Kurt followed quickly into sleep, too warm and too comfortable to stay awake.

Kurt was still very warm when he woke up the next morning. The weak winter sun shone through the bare windows and Kurt realised that they had never closed the blinds. He blinked rapidly and wiped at his eyes before turning over in Dave's loose grasp.

"Hey Dave," Kurt whispered nudging the sleeping man who groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning," He said in a drowsy voice and blinked, "Damn the light."

"Mmm," Kurt agreed, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

With that Dave leaned forward to give Kurt a chaste kiss before asking what the time was. Kurt found his found and pressed the middle button to see that it was nearly eight. He hadn't slept so well for months usually waking up due to the neighbours arguing or because his stupid heater had switched off by itself again and he was an icicle. Kurt excused himself to find the bathroom and shook the wrinkles out of his clothes as best he could before relieving himself and coming back to find Dave already in the kitchen.

"Pancakes okay?" He asked as Kurt stood in the archway. "If you want milk or something with them there should be a bottle in the fridge.

"Yeah sounds good," Kurt agreed as he opened the fridge to get the milk.

"Glasses are top cupboard on the left."

Kurt grabbed two glasses and filled them nearly to the top with milk, swallowing half of his down quickly to rehydrate after sleeping so long. Dave had the pancakes going in the frying pan and took a gulp of his drink before pulling Kurt close and kissing him deeply.

"Mmm what was that for?" Kurt asked as Dave pulled back, his thoughts running a mile a minute through his head.

"Because I can," Dave smirked and Kurt just shook his head and took over the preparation of the pancakes.

They ate their breakfast quickly before brushing their teeth with Dave finding an unopened brush and spent the rest of the morning with a re-lighted fire and the news on the television exchanging kisses as they watched the first snow of winter fall lightly outside Dave's window.

"I need to go home and shower," Kurt said as the clock ticked over to noon, "I've probably overstayed my welcome too."

"You're welcome anytime," Dave said and helped Kurt up, walking to the door and handing him his coat.

Dave walked up to the main street with him and hailed a taxi opening the door for Kurt before pulling him into a hug. Kurt melted into Dave's embrace and with a quick kiss he was in the warmth of the taxi.

"_So did you have a good Christmas_?" Burt asked over the phone a few days later and Kurt blushed thanking some deity or another that he wasn't in Ohio at the moment.

"Yeah it was fine. Sorry I couldn't make it home."

"_What did you do_?"

"Dad," Kurt whined and Burt just repeated the question, "Fine I went over somebody's house. Yes! A boy before you even ask."

"_So do I get a name or is this one of your phases again after Hunter_?"

"His name is David and I don't think it's a phase," Kurt replied and smiled to himself, "What do you mean _one of my phases_?"

"_Nothing kid_," Burt coughed, "_When do I get to meet this David_?"

"I don't know," Kurt said honestly as he stirred mayonnaise into his salad, "It's only been two dates."

"_That's one more than usual._"

"Dad!" Kurt said embarrassed.

"_Alright kid just be careful. I gotta head back to work_," Burt said, "_Ring me when you've got flights_."

"Will do," Kurt replied and hung up when he heard a click on the other end.

Kurt tipped the salad into a plastic container and packed it into his messenger bag before locking up and running down to the subway.

"Kurt, Claire's called in sick so can you man the desk while Teddy and I finish the Wags The Dog cake for that Wiggles birthday?" Lisa asked as soon as Kurt walked through the door, "I'll be back in an hour tops."

"You do know this is James' last day don't you? Meaning I'm needed in the kitchens 24/7!" Kurt shouts as Lisa rushes off down the hallway. Without any ceremony, Kurt threw his messenger bag under the desk and sat down in a huff to serve.

"Hi, how are you today?" He asked a woman and her daughter who was in her arms and carrying a bag of tiny chocolate ducklings.

"Good thank you," She said and handed the ducklings over to scan and place in a paper bag.

"That's five dollars eighty." Kurt said and swapped the ten dollar note for change, "Thank you for purchasing our products. Have a nice day."

"I've still got it," Kurt cheered quietly as the woman vacated the shop and started organising the mess of papers behind the desk. The tinkle of the bell was heard and Kurt didn't even look up from his organising. "Hello, how are you?"

"Hey Kurt," Kurt's head shot up to see Dave standing there.

"Dave!" Kurt said happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you," Dave said as Kurt gaped, "And I have a favour to ask."

Kurt smirked, "Would this favour include chocolate?"

"Uh huh," Dave grinned, "I was wondering if I could order a New Years cake but if it could double as an anniversary cake for my work. It was started on New Year's Eve ten years ago."

"Wow," Kurt said, "Just a sec and I'll take you down to the consult room."

Kurt pressed the intercom buzzer behind the desk, "Lisa get your butt back here I have a last minute consult."

"I'm coming now, geez Kurt watch your language around customers!" Lisa snapped back and in seconds she reappeared in the store, "Seriously language. Oh hello Kurt's friend."

"Hey," Dave greeted simply and Kurt grabbed his bag before leading Dave into the first consult room, shutting the door. He turned around to find Dave shuffling nervously and quirked an eyebrow. "I really want to kiss you."

Kurt couldn't help but smile and walked right up to Dave, standing on his toes and giving him a deep kiss before pulling away before it could get too heated. Kurt gestured for Dave to sit on the couch opposite him and pulled out his sketchbook.

"So what were you thinking?" Kurt asked in his most professional voice and found it hard to keep a straight face as Dave looked at him and they both burst out laughing. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. It's hard to do a consult with your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Dave asked and his expression turning unreadable.

"Oh I mean, uh just a slip of the tongue," Kurt said, blushing to his ears again.

"I don't mind but erhm it's just we've only been on a few dates," Dave said trying to explain everything he was thinking in that one sentence.

"I completely understand," Kurt nodded, "Sorry it really was just a slip of the tongue. So back to the cake, what were you thinking?"

"Maybe just a statue or something of our logo," Dave said and pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of his coat pocket, "It's an adult, a teenager and a child entwined with our name

"I'd say white chocolate figure painted to match the logo colours," Kurt said taking the paper and sketching out rough lines, "Or do you want a cake?"

"Nah specifically a statue type thing but if it's made of cake that would be cool," Dave grinned, "My boss is allergic to coconut so if you could avoid that."

"Sure," Kurt said scribbling the note next to the sketch, "It'll probably be about fifty dollars, maybe a little more than that because it's custom."

"Sounds good," Dave said, "Listen I also wanted to ask you if you could come over and watch the celebrations on TV New Year's Eve."

"I'm working," Kurt said as he sketched a few of the finer details of the cake, "The shop's staying open so we can see the fireworks from here and we serve coffee and hot chocolate out the front."

"Oh, okay," Dave said looking disappointed, "Well thanks for the cake. The party's on the third of January so if it could be delivered. I'll have the secretary ring up and give you the address."

"Yep okay," Kurt replied and stood up as Dave went to leave.

"Bye then," Dave said quietly and walked out without another word.

Kurt let out a groan of frustration and threw his sketchbook across the room in a moment of anger, immediately going to pick it up to speed into the kitchens and begin work for the day.

New Year's Eve was absolutely chaos for the shop. People were packing in to pick up last minute treats for their hike to the middle of the celebrations and many others just wanted a hot beverage which Kurt found himself in charge of as well as overseeing the kitchen staff. Kurt was bringing out

"Let me help," A familiar voice said and Kurt looked up to see Dave carrying half the weight of the temporary cashbox.

"I told you I had to work," Kurt said as they placed the box onto the wooden table and Kurt started setting up for the night.

"I just wanted to talk," Dave said and Kurt sighed before calling Lisa out to finishing setting up.

"It's about his New Year's order, I won't be long," Kurt told her and led Dave into the consult room. "What's the matter?"

"I want to know why you called me your boyfriend," Dave said in a rush and Kurt sighed.

"Can we do this later?"

"No," Dave said firmly, "I can't go into a new year uncertain of my relationship status."

"Don't put this back on me," Kurt snapped, "You're the one who doesn't want to be in a relationship with me!"

"Because we've only started talking properly since November!" Dave shouted.

"If I hadn't been working at your brother's wedding then we wouldn't have started talking at all!" Kurt argued and Dave growled, running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck Kurt," Dave groaned and Kurt slumped onto the couch with his head in his hands.

"What do you want David?"

"I want to know why you said I was your boyfriend."

"I have boyfriend issues okay? My relationships haven't exactly been wonderful and it's obviously messed me up a little more than I realised."

Dave felt his anger ebb away as Kurt's eyes welled up and grabbed Kurt's hand, "I'm sorry. For yelling at you. I just really wanted to know."

Kurt suddenly found he couldn't look at Dave and said quietly, "I think it's about time I told you about Hunter."

"The mysterious name I keep hearing," Dave said and Kurt nodded, "Okay what about him?"

"I met him at college, first day of freshman year when I was a scared little eighteen year old coming straight off from my breakup with Blaine."

"You broke up with Blaine?"

"Mutual decision," Kurt clarified, "He was going to still be in high school and I was in New York. We said if we ever found each other that we could continue but it never happened and we lost contact after Blaine graduated because he went to California."

"Ah. I never saw him at USC."

"Yeah he went to UCLA. So I met Hunter and found out he was actually a senior which explained a lot seeing as he got the task of showing us around on orientation," Kurt smiled slightly at the memory, "We started dating about halfway through the first semester and stayed together until I graduated and he was about our age at that point."

"So what happened?" Dave asked, more intrigued that he probably should've been.

"He up and left," Kurt told him, "I came home from a job interview one day and he had left a note saying he couldn't do this anymore, he was still young, didn't want to be tied down like I had been doing to him and mentioned that our apartment only had a month's lease left so I better move out."

"Ouch."

"Indeed. So I moved to where I am now and found a desk job at work. I also started sleeping around," Kurt blushed and bowed his head, "Not my finest few years I assure you but it had a rhythm of meeting, plans for a date, the actual date, sex and then I would run away. Scared of becoming too dependent I guess which brings me to our situation. I'm a dependent person, especially after Hunter but I try to distance myself from the people I date so I don't fall in too deep."

Dave sat there frowning through Kurt's monologue, "I would never hurt you Kurt. I know I have in the past but I couldn't do it, not now."

"You don't know that," Kurt whispered as a tear fell down his cheek, "I want to fall deep with you and I guess I just don't want to let you go which is why I said it. I wasn't thinking."

Dave moved to sit next to Kurt and pulled him into an embrace as he sobbed quietly.

"Oh my eyes will be all red," Kurt stressed, "I can't serve customers like this."

"You look beautiful," Dave said and kissed Kurt's nose as he scoffed, "You do."

"Thank you," Kurt replied and pulled a handkerchief out of his apron, dabbing at his eyes, "So now you know."

"Now I know," Dave agreed, "And now I would like to ask if you want to be my boyfriend."

"We've only been on a few dates," Kurt said mimicking Dave's words from their previous discussion causing him to chuckle.

"Well then we can go on a few more," Dave argued gently and pulled Kurt up into a hug, "All I wanted was honesty between us. Especially after what happened when we were kids."

"So boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Boyfriend," Dave confirmed and Kurt squealed, pushing Dave back down onto the couch and straddling his lap.

Kurt pressed his lips to Dave's, immediately tracing Dave's bottom lip for access. Dave complied and opened his mouth letting their tongues meet. Kurt pulled closer and deepened the kiss, Dave groaning as his hands moved down to cup Kurt's cheeks and tried to pull him even closer, his erection being felt against Dave's thigh. When the kiss broke they were both red in the face and breathing heavily.

"I have to work," Kurt said as he calmed himself down.

"I know."

"I don't want to."

"I know," Dave replied with a cheeky grin, "I'll be here the whole time. Maybe you can even give me a drink and then when you're finished I'm taking you back to mine."

"Mhmm, maybe," Kurt said, "Our hot chocolate is our imported drinking chocolate complete with our special sugar and marshmallows. Interested?"

"Duh," Dave said sarcastically and the pair slowly disentangled their bodies to straighten their clothes and walk back out the front.

The street was packed when they ventured back into the cold. Kurt's teeth were chattering as he served the many customers and he secretly hated Claire and Lisa who managed to score the job of serving treats inside.

"Bit cold isn't it deary," An older woman commented as Kurt handed her change.

"Just a bit, if you would wait next to the door someone will be out with your drink right away" Kurt smiled back and she moved away, a man and his two kids moving up the line and ordering their hot chocolates. "Would you guys like marshmallows with it?"

"Daddy can we?" The little girl asked and Kurt realised they were twins. Their Dad just nodded to a chorus of 'please' and Kurt grinned as he took the money, catching Dave's eye and smiling as he called the order through the walkie talkie to the kitchen.

The line disappeared as it drew closer to midnight and Dave walked up with a plate of warm brownies that Claire had obviously forced into his hand. Dave held one up to Kurt's mouth and he took a bite, his body warming up a little as he swallowed. Cheers came from the end of the street and Kurt looked up as the fireworks began. Dave put the plate on the table and hugged Kurt from behind.

"Happy New Year," Dave said, kissing Kurt's ear as they watched the celebrations from out the front of Kurt's shop.

"Happy New Year," Kurt responded warmly, turning around in Dave's arms to kiss him gently and huddled back into his warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** Boy x boy kissing, clothed smut, angst, swearing. Also this is barely proofed because it's late and I just wanted to get it out.

**A/N:** So I'm going to try and do a big holiday each and follow Dave and Kurt's relationship through them. I've done Christmas & New Year's … here's Valentine's Day. Hopefully I'm going to do Easter, Summer (I've already planned this) and Halloween which will finish this 'verse. You'll also find many cakes in this 'verse on the 'Choccywoccydoodah' website because I'm neither that creative nor a chef.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee.

**Chocolaterie**

January came and left without much ceremony and almost minimal snow which sent Kurt into a dismal funk and not even Dave's cooking could bring him out of it. He spent most of his evenings moping around his apartment with the knowledge that Valentine's Day was coming up and despite having Dave in his life he just couldn't get excited. This wasn't the case for his work.

"Tis the season of love," Teddy gushed sarcastically and Kurt whacked him over the head with a clean mixing spoon.

"Shut it and keep icing," Kurt commanded and went back to sketching the new window display for the shop.

"Hater," Teddy stuck his tongue out childishly.

"You're absolutely right, I despise Valentine's Day," Kurt said and annotated the giant red hearts that would fall around the biggest heart in the display.

"So what's the plan boss?" Teddy asked as he looked over to Kurt's sketchbook, "Cherubs?"

"Yes cherubs," Kurt said, "I'm keeping the frosting from the Christmas display and spray paint it pink. Lots of pink and red, maybe white thrown in. Typical disgusting colours."

"Red's my favourite colour," Teddy said simply, "Why do you hate Valentine's Day?"

"It's disgusting with all this love and romance and lovesick teenagers and googly eyes," Kurt replied checking his watch, "I have a consult. Make sure the icing is done on that cake so I can come back and start carving the bloody hearts."

"Yes, sir!" Teddy said loudly and saluted while Kurt glared.

The consult was fairly quick as a woman wanted pink rose, white iced cake with the words 'Love Love Love' and Kurt nearly pulled out his hair out at the love sick expressions she gave when she listed the specifics.

"How are we going Claire?" Kurt asked as he made his way out to the front, "On schedule?"

"Yes we are today but the bookings are through the roof."

"How much through the roof?" Kurt dared to ask.

"We're all booked up till March," Claire said and Kurt sighed, "Something wrong Mr. Hummel?"

"How many are requesting cakes involving love?"

Claire smiled and Kurt knew the answer without words. Teddy poked his head out of the door with a grin.

"Lunch!" He shouted and Kurt hurried into the hallway, noting halfway down that Teddy didn't follow so he crept back.

"… wanted to know if you'd go out with me," Teddy's voice floated through the door.

"Teddy I'm seventeen and you're twenty-one," Claire said, "You also work for my Dad."

"So that's a no?" Kurt had never heard Teddy sound so disappointed.

"That's a 'take me somewhere during lunch and we'll talk' thing," Claire replied and Teddy whooped.

Kurt was torn between disgust and swooning as he walked back to the kitchens. He silently worked on touching up the sketch of the woman's cake and moved to create the three tiers. The cakes cooked quickly and Kurt left them to cool, swearing as he checked the time.

"Teddy can you ice those and let them set for me?" He asked as he buttoned up his coat.

"You got a hot date?"

"No but I was due at David's five minutes ago," Kurt said, fumbling with his scarf as he tucked it into his coat and grabbed his messenger bag, "Lost track of time."

With that, Kurt packed some leftover cake that had been Teddy's test for the display heart. It was a hard job trying to find a taxi that wasn't full and Kurt managed to hail one and only be half an hour late. He dived into his bag to find Dave's key on the porch and growled in frustration when he couldn't find it. As he steadily became a human ice block Kurt's hand finally closed around the small silver key and he pushed the door open, grateful for Dave's forward thinking as the heat swept over his body.

"Hey there," Dave greeted kissing Kurt chastely as he made his way into the house.

"Hi," Kurt said as he tossed his messenger bag on the bench and pulled out his work, "I have cake in that bag if you're interested."

Dave pulled out the container of strawberry fudge cake and licked his lips as he grabbed a small fork from the cutlery drawer. He didn't even bother to put the cake on the plate and dug in happily.

"Did you make this?"

"Nope, Teddy did as a test," Kurt said absently and Dave spat the cake out into the sink, "It can't be that bad, I even had a sliver and it was beautiful."

"Hmm I don't trust that kid," Dave looked at it cautiously before piercing another piece with his fork and chewed it thoughtfully, "He makes kickass cake."

"As good as mine?" Kurt asked from in front of the fire as he defrosted.

"Never."

"Good," Kurt replied and moved to sit on the couch.

"By the way I'm taking you out for Valentine's Day," Dave said once Kurt was settled into the couch with a pencil and sketchbook in hand.

"No way," Kurt replied, "I refuse to be swept along in the absolute mess of love and then as always be a part of the chaos that happens after something goes wrong."

Dave frowned, "Why would something go wrong?"

"Valentine's Day always ends up in bitter disappointment," Kurt explained, "Every single year."

"What if I say that I'm taking you to a restaurant then for a walk around the park? I'll even tuck you in, put the electric blanket on and the heater on high that night if you stay over."

"Expensive restaurant?" Kurt asked and Dave just laughed.

"Sure."

"Then fine."

"You didn't need much convincing," Dave grinned and he sat at Kurt's feet on the couch.

"That's because I get a free meal plus the chance to walk it off," Kurt replied with a smirk and Dave just sighed, pulling Kurt's sketchbook out of his hands, "Hey!"

"You were supposed to come over for me not work," Dave said and moved to hover over Kurt.

"I suppose I can make some kind of deal," Kurt said and ran his hand down Dave's clothed chest.

"Mmm?" Dave hummed and kissed Kurt deeply, Kurt returning the kiss with equal passion.

"Give me an hour and I'm all yours," Kurt said when Dave went to kiss his neck.

Dave sighed and pushed himself off, "Whatever Kurt, I'm going to the study."

"Dave," Kurt said quietly but Dave just ignored him and went upstairs, "Dammit."

Their goodbye that night was tense, Kurt giving Dave a careful kiss before hurrying out into the waiting taxi. He looked back at Dave to give him the usual wave but found the front door shut with no Dave in sight.

"Relationship problems kid?" The taxi driver asked.

"You have no idea," Kurt replied and hugged his bag close.

The week passed in a haze of cake making and avoiding Dave. Kurt was overseeing the construction of the Valentine's Day display on the Saturday before the stupid day which, much to Tom's despair, was a week late in its assembly.

"Shit," Kurt groaned when the heart fell from the stand it was perched on and shattered over the floor. Pink frosting smeared onto the wood.

"Dessert's up! Maybe dessert's down is a better way of saying it."

"Shut up Teddy!" The entire staff, including Kurt, shouted.

"What am I going to do?" Kurt sniffed, willing the tears to disappear from his eyes but he couldn't help the few that dripped down his face.

"You're going to clean this up and start again," Tom said as he made his appearance, "Pull your balls out of your ass and concentrate Kurt."

"Yes, sir," Kurt murmured, feeling quite shocked at Tom's language and went to fetch a garbage bag and a mop.

Despite having the display finished by the day's end, Kurt was still feeling down after the wreckage prior. When he was called into Tom's office he was very close to shitting himself.

"Yes Tom?"

"Take a seat Hummel," Tom said, not unkindly.

"I'm sorry Tom, I didn't mean to drop it I swear," Kurt said and went on to ramble his apologies but Tom held his hand up.

"Kurt when I appointed you head designer I have to say I honestly expected better from you," Tom said with a tone of disappointment, "Now accidents happen but all week you've been in a completely different state of mind. Care to explain?"

"I had a fight with Dave but have I really been that absent minded?" Kurt asked and Tom nodded, "I am so sorry. From now on I'll be on my game I promise."

"I am hoping you can get back to the skills I know Kurt Hummel possesses with the late order that just rang in."

"Of course sir," Kurt nodded, "I'll get right on that."

With that, he ran out of the office in the manner of which a dog runs with its tail between its legs and ran smack bang into Claire who was apparently waiting for him in the kitchens.

"I'm so sorry Claire," Kurt apologised as he made sure she wasn't bleeding anywhere.

"It's okay. Erhm we've got a late order Kurt," Claire said in a small voice, "A very, very late order."

"Tom said we did so lay it on me," Kurt replied and Claire took a deep breath.

"They offered to pay triple the price for a bespoke cake and for a late order combined which puts us at one cake for the price of four."

"Get on with it," Kurt snapped, apologising instantly at Claire's expression.

"A couple got together twenty years ago on Valentine's Day watching Snow White and want a three foot wishing well cake complete with liquid chocolate in the bottom that they can scoop up with the chocolate bucket."

Kurt growled and threw down the hand towel, "Why can't people just shove their chocolate up their butts?"

Everybody in the kitchen paused at his outburst and he felt himself flush in embarrassment as well as due to the attention. Lisa rubbed his back soothingly as he took three deep gulping breaths and counted back from twenty-seven, a trick he learnt in university when he was extremely stressed. It was then he remembered Tom's words from moments ago.

"Alright," He finally said, "A three foot high wishing well?"

"Yes," Claire confirmed, looking very nervous like she expected Kurt to fly off the handle once more.

"I have tonight and all day tomorrow, plus Monday morning to do this," Kurt said more to himself, "We've got to make solid bricks of chocolate and layer them using cream perhaps. If that doesn't hold then double layer it with icing. Teddy are you writing this down?"

Teddy scrambled for his notepad and pen, jotting it all down hastily as Kurt threw out ideas for the cake. He quickly jumped on the computer to find a photo of Snow White's wishing well, printed it out and turned it into a sketch complete with little birds to sit on the side.

"Kurt, Dave's here," Claire's voice came and Kurt groaned.

"Oh not today," He mumbled and pressed the intercom, "Tell him to meet me in consult room two and that I can't stay long."

Kurt wiped his hands on his apron, grumbling the entire time and went out into the room. Dave looked utterly dejected at Kurt's appearance and Kurt's heart broke.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately and Dave gestured to the couch, "Dave you're worrying me."

"Nothing's wrong," Dave replied joining him on the couch, "Just wondering when you get off."

"We just got a late order and I'm probably pulling an all nighter," Kurt said softly and Dave heaved a sigh, "Why?"

"I thought we could talk things out after last week if you weren't busy," Dave said and Kurt shook his head.

"I really don't have time."

"Kurt we can't leave things up in the air," Dave pleaded, "Do you still have Valentine's Day off?"

"I get the day off if I finish it by tomorrow night," Kurt informed him.

"You never have time for me," Dave said sadly.

"Dave, you're the one who wanted to take this slow remember?" Kurt huffed, "I haven't made a single move since you pushed me away other than becoming your official boyfriend."

"I know," Dave mumbled, "So if I asked to speed things up would that be okay?"

"We're not talking about this in my workplace," Kurt said and stood to walk out of the door but Dave stood up with him and grabbed his shoulders gently.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Dave said in a rush, "That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I know you're stressed and have a lot of work and I'm probably not helping."

Slowly, Dave leaned in for a kiss and Kurt responded slowly. They took the time to explore each other's mouths and Kurt groaned at the faint taste of coffee that Dave's mouth held.

"Monday night, five o'clock, you and I at the restaurant by the park. You know the one." Dave murmured, "I'll meet you there."

"Kay," Kurt sighed and Dave exited the room.

The Wishing Well Cake, infamous enough to earn capitals in its title, was still a work in progress by Sunday night and Kurt had told everybody to go home. He almost fell off his stool when Teddy smacked the big lights on.

"Bloody hell Teddy," Kurt gasped as he clutched a chocolate covered hand to his chest, "You stayed?"

"Of course I stayed," Teddy said, "I'm not a total dick."

"Questionable," Kurt shot back with a teasing grin and Teddy just laughed.

"What can I do?" Teddy asked.

"I've got to mix the grey dye into the chocolate and paint the bricks different shades," Kurt explained and the night progressed from there.

To say he was horribly tired after getting home at two in the morning and waking at eight was an understatement. He found Teddy quieter than usual but once they were both running on pure black coffee the rope and the bucket were attached and the chocolate was melted and poured into the bottom of the well.

"Wow," Everybody exclaimed when Kurt and Teddy showed off the final product.

"Cool isn't it?" Teddy asked and Kurt made a mental note to put in a good word for Teddy with Tom.

The couple who ordered it arrived not fifteen minutes after the pair had finished the cake.

"Kurt, the Smiths are here to pick that cake up," Claire's voice came through the intercom.

"Right," Kurt said and with three people lifting it, the cake was placed into an open box so the customers could view it. He wheeled it down to the front and found two men browsing the shop, "The uh Smith order?"

"That's us honey," The taller man exclaimed happily and they walked over to Kurt holding hands who suddenly felt bad for making a big deal out of this order, "I'm John and this is my husband Eoin. Is this the wishing well?"

"Of course," Kurt said and pushed the trolley over to them, "I hope it is okay for you."

"This is amazing!" John said and Kurt flushed under the praise.

"Thank you, it was no trouble at all," He replied and Teddy scoffed quietly behind him, "I hope you'll choose us again to make your perfect cake."

The door bell rang and Kurt looked over to find Dave standing there with a bouquet of pink and yellow roses.

"Customer?" Eoin asked in a teasing voice and moved his eyebrows in a seductive fashion.

"Ah no that's my boyfriend," Kurt clarified and shot Dave a small smile.

"My, my you are one lucky man," John gigged and turned to his husband, "Come on muscles, let's get this home for our anniversary party."

"And you young man," John continued running a finger across Kurt's smooth cheek, "Go give your boyfriend the Valentine's Day … and night of his life."

Kurt blushed to his roots at John's words and as they left, Kurt walked confidently up to Dave to give him a deep kiss that left them both gasping and Teddy whistling.

"Go to hell Teddy," Kurt shouted and chased him down the hallway stopping to take off his apron and wrap his coat around his body, "I'm out of here."

A chorus of goodbye followed Kurt back down to see Dave and they walked out onto the busy street.

"What's up, I thought we would meet at the restaurant at five?" Kurt asked and Dave just held out the roses.

"I wanted to spend the entire day with you," Dave said as Kurt sniffed the roses noting that there was also a single red rose in the middle of the pink and yellow, "I got uh pink because it means 'please believe me' when I say I'm sorry for getting mad at you. The yellow is for 'new beginnings' because I want to start over from the fight and red, well, it means I love you which, you know, I do."

"You love me?" Kurt choked as he looked down at the roses.

"I do, I love you Kurt," Dave said and quickly added, "You don't have to say it back but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. That's why I want to spend all my time with you; because I love you."

"Thank you Dave," Kurt said, swooning like a lovesick teenager, "I really do want to say it but I feel it's too soon."

"It is fine," Dave grinned although he felt a little disappointed, and Kurt frowned "It's fine really."

"Dave let me very clear, I like you so much," Kurt said, a little bit forceful, "I am falling for you. Very hard at that."

"I think I'm alright with that," Dave smiled and took Kurt's free hand, "So I'm taking you for coffee because I _know_ you got in late last night and then we're going to the cinemas where it's warm and after that, well we can go get some bread and feed the ducks down at the pond before our reservation."

"I am so lucky," Kurt said and stood up on his toes to kiss him once more before they headed off for much needed caffeine.

The movie was a romantic comedy which Kurt didn't mind so much as he got to cuddle into Dave's body through the duration. They had the entire theatre to themselves and took complete advantage, kissing deeply during the boring talking bits and keeping one ear on the door in case an employee came to check on them. Dave had bought jumbo sized popcorn and Kurt dug in, not bothering to think about the empty calories and salt that covered the surface.

They held hands in the market, Dave asking for loaves of nearly expired bread for a cheaper price much to the displeasure of the cashier who had to make a special call to get the loaves. The walk down to the park wasn't long and Kurt laughed as the ducks took scraps of bread out of his gloved hands.

"I'm starved," Dave complained as they walked around the park, "Dinner?"

"Yes please," Kurt said as he clutched his flowers.

The flowers sat in the middle of the table throughout dinner in which Dave ordered caviar without realising exactly what it was and spat it out with a disgusted expression while Kurt cackled.

"You knew what that disgusting stuff was," Dave accused and Kurt couldn't help but let out a tiny snort, "Oh my God that's adorable."

"Shut up," Kurt said but a smile remained on his face.

It was dusk when they made it out of the restaurant, giggling under the influence of the alcohol they consumed. Kurt slipped his fingers into Dave's larger hand and they walked happily down the busy streets and across the road to the park once more. The flowers were safely in Dave's grip and they found themselves sitting down in front of the lake, just enjoying each other's company.

A group of boys walked past the pair who has progressed from talking to just sitting quietly, cuddled up with each other and feeling the temperature drop.

"Fuck, it's the day fags get let loose," One boy said and Kurt sat upright and let go of Dave's hand, not taking it again even once the group were gone.

They walked back to Dave's in a tense silence. As soon as Dave unlocked the front door Kurt was in the house and stuffing his bag full of his sketches.

"You don't have to go," Dave said leaning on the archway that separated the hallway and the lounge room.

"I have a lot to do," Kurt mumbled and secured his bag on his shoulder, moving to walk past Dave.

"Kurt," Dave said quietly and grabbed his upper arms to stop him.

Kurt immediately started struggling against Dave's grip, his bag falling off his shoulder. His fists came up to hit Dave's chest and Dave just wrapped his arms around Kurt's back to hold him close. Kurt continued struggling, his breath coming heavy as he tried to get out of Dave's hold. They locked eyes and Kurt immediately went from trying to get out of Dave's hold to wanting to be closer.

They leaned in at the same time, viciously attacking each other's lips. Kurt's arms wound around Dave's neck as their mouths opened. Kurt pushed Dave into the cupboard door with a resounding bang and their tongues worked together. Breaking the kiss, Kurt kissed a steady line down to Dave's neck where he sucked a small red mark. He moved back up to kiss Dave again.

"Bedroom," Dave mumbled and Kurt pulled back.

"Yes," He replied simply and then it was a mad dash upstairs and into Dave's room.

They crashed onto the bed, Dave holding tightly onto Kurt so he wouldn't fall. They slowly worked to manoeuvre their bodies so they were lying on their sides and facing each other. Kurt gave Dave a small smile before shuffling closer so their bodies were lined up and pressed their lips together.

The kiss started out innocent, soft lips working against each other until Dave ran his tongue along the seam of Kurt's mouth and their kiss escalated into a full blown make out.

Dave felt Kurt's fingers play at the hem of his t-shirt and sat up so he could put it off. Dave did the same with Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning it steadily and then pulling his undershirt off and throwing it in the direction of the chair. They came back together and Kurt tilted his head back.

"Not too fast?" Kurt asked and Dave shook his head, letting his mouth run down Kurt's exposed neck.

Dave ran his hands down Kurt's milky skin and down his chest which had a layer of barely-there hair. He caressed Kurt's nipple which sent Kurt into a round of muttered swear words and he brought his own hands up to tangle in Dave's chest hair.

"You don't mind?" Dave asked and gestured down to his body.

"If I did mind do you think I'd still be here?" Kurt snapped and kissed him once more, "You're so hot."

Their chests were heated, bringing up the temperature between them. Kurt felt Dave's hard cock against his thigh and writhed when Dave's hand came down to massage his own hard on through his jeans. Kurt moaned into Dave's mouth and they stopped kissing, preferring to breathe into each other's mouth, just to breathe _each other_. Dave removed his hand and in an instant they were grinding hard together.

"Shit, shit, shit," Dave repeated as he thrust hard one, two, three and came with a filthy groan which sent Kurt over the edge seconds later and they panted in unison.

"Oh wow," Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"Shit I feel sixteen," Dave groaned, "Coming in my pants."

"No parents to catch you making out," Kurt amended, "So feeling sixteen isn't as bad as one would think in this situation and I feel like a teenager too because I've just come in my pants and I worked a month solid so I could afford these jeans and pay my utilities so …"

"Geez," Dave cut him off with a kiss, "You ramble a lot after sex or what?"

Kurt blushed and hid his head in Dave's chest mumbling, "Maybe. I need to change."

"Shower?" Dave asked and Kurt nodded, smirking as he did so.

Dave pushed himself up and used what strength he had left in his shaky body to pull Kurt up. He met him with a passionate kiss and they stumbled into the bathroom. Dave switched the taps on to the right temperature and they stripped quickly.

"I want you to do something for me," Dave mumbled against Kurt's lips once under the spray of water.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned, "What?"

"Move in with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** Actual smut, boy x boy, kissing, swearing, talk about breasts and other appendages…

**A/N:** Wow thank you everybody for your reviews, alerts and favourites. I've had a few people on Tumblr comment as well which is amazing! So this is set in summer, about 7 months after Dave and Kurt started dating and we'll see Dave's work. There's smut dotted along the chapter. One more after this which will be Halloween. If you'd like a Christmas epilogue to make it a full circle just say the word. As always, sorry about the mistakes I didn't catch. Long A/N is long. Thank you all again!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee.

**Chocolaterie**

Kurt was absolutely wrecked when he pulled himself out of the taxi, throwing money at the driver before grabbing the cool bag from work, his three bags of groceries and messenger bag and letting the vehicle drive away. He walked up the steps to the townhouse groaning at how sweaty and tired he was as he located the key and pushed the door open.

"Kurt? Is that you?" A voice called and Kurt's head shot up.

"It's me David, hence why you gave me the key," Kurt shouted back and locked the door again, "So you wouldn't have to question who it was coming in!"

"Sorry," Dave called again and Kurt just smiled walking down the hallway to dump his bag in the kitchen and start putting groceries way.

"What's the in the bags?" Dave asked making his appearance from down the stairs and kissing Kurt soundly on the lips.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as their tongues met quickly before pulling away, "Groceries mainly. I may have also grabbed a couple of chocolate lips that were near expiration and a slice of Tom's cappuccino and chocolate birthday cake."

"You are seriously the best," Dave said with his mouth already full of the cake.

"That's disgusting and I know," Kurt smiled as he refilled the egg holder and chucked the carton in the bin beside the fridge.

"I have something to ask you," Dave said as grabbed a fork and held out a piece of cake

"If its something to do with why I'm getting so fat," Kurt said before accepting the cake and chewing thoughtfully, "It's because you keep feeding me cake."

"No it's not that," Dave smiled as he poured Kurt a much needed drink, "Are you sure you don't want to sell your apartment?"

"I like my apartment," Kurt argued.

"You barely spend any time there anyway," Dave said as he handed Kurt a glass of lemonade, "You only go there to wash your clothes and then you come back or if you can't be bothered getting a taxi."

"True but it's only been seven months," Kurt sighed, "I just want somewhere to still call my own. Anyway I don't want to argue with you today. I just want to spend some time lying with you on the couch watching whatever scary movie you forced on me and being chilled by your air conditioner."

Dave finally grinned, "So my choice of movie tonight?"

"Did I say that?" Kurt asked with a smirk and relented by sprawling across the couch, "Fine you get movie pick tonight. As long as I don't have to move."

"Good," Dave replied moving to sit on Kurt who shrieked and sat up, "Works every time."

Kurt didn't answer and instead moved back into his position, head resting on Dave's lap rather than the cushions on the couch. After a shaky Valentine's Day, ending with Dave asking Kurt to move in, they had been closer than ever despite the rain cloud hanging over their heads. Kurt didn't know why he wanted to keep that shabby old apartment when he could be living in a Manhattan townhouse with someone who appeared to be the love of his life.

"Hey, you never said I wasn't fat," Kurt said grumpily, pouting at Dave and fishing for compliments.

Dave grinned and helped Kurt onto his knees next to him. Very gently, Dave tugged on the front of Kurt's shirt and they sighed together into an open mouthed kiss. Kurt moved himself to straddle Dave and their hips aligned as Kurt thrust down.

"Can I jerk you off?" Dave asked against Kurt's lips and Kurt looked back with a warm smile.

"Yes," He said simply and Dave helped him to shimmy out of his tight jeans bringing him back to rest with one leg over the other.

Dave stroked Kurt's half-hard erection gently, teasing it harder and finally pulling down Kurt's underwear, throwing them on the floor. He pressed light kisses to the exposed skin of Kurt's neck and Kurt groaned, rolling his hips down into Dave's body.

"I want you to … nnnghh," Kurt finished his sentence with a rather impressive moan as Dave's large hand wrapped around his cock.

"That?" Dave smirked and Kurt nodded quickly, "Faster or slower?"

"Faster, God faster!" Kurt screamed as Dave sped up and grabbed at the back of Dave's neck to pull him into a kiss.

It was the chocolate flavour that still remained from the treats Kurt had fed him previously which sent Kurt writhing on the couch and he tensed, becoming oddly silent as he came over Dave's fist as Dave kissed him through his orgasm. Dave grabbed the tissue box from the coffee table and cleaned Kurt up as his breathing returned to normal.

"Did you want me to…" Kurt trailed off and Dave shook his head.

"No I'm fine just watching you," Dave said as he leaned back and helped Kurt wriggle back into his pants.

"I should shower," Kurt said as he finishing with the button, "I bought new shower gel too."

"As long as it isn't that floral crap you bought last time," Dave said and Kurt gave a mischievous smirk, "Oh come on, the kids at work and even my co-workers tease me all day for smelling like a girl."

Kurt just smiled, grabbed the last shopping back that they had abandoned on the counter and wandered upstairs whistling with a wiggle of his hips. When Dave heard the shower he sighed, grabbing Kurt's abandoned lemonade and willed his erection away.

Kurt was growing frustrated with the new summer display that needed to be up in the front window with the Valentine's decorations brought down before July came along. He found himself changing the sketch several times before he settled on a large beach like cake as a base with a bust of a woman in a bikini, some umbrellas and somehow a lake needed to fit in.

He carved into the Styrofoam, trying to shape the breasts for the model in his summer window display. He threw the knife down in disgust when his fourth attempt turned out uneven once again and planted himself on the stool that sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked in a bored tone and Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"The breasts won't work," Kurt said and Teddy sniggered.

"Have you ever actually felt breasts?" He asked and Kurt looked absolutely appalled, "No of course you haven't. I'm going to get Claire."

"Wait wha…" Kurt trailed off as Teddy skipped out into the hallway, reappearing moments later with a protesting Claire.

"Teddy said you wanted to feel my breasts?" Claire poses this as a question and Kurt flushes a deep pink.

"I never said that," Kurt glared at Teddy before softening his expression for Claire, "Claire I'm sorry, I never said that. I just can't get the display right but it doesn't matter."

"Oh well sorry but you can't have mine," Claire giggled before kissing Teddy on the cheek and wandering back out of the kitchen.

"I'm screwed," Kurt moaned into his hands, "Valentine's Day was mayhem and now the summer display will be equally as horrible.

"You'll be fine," Teddy patted Kurt's shoulder in sympathy, "What if I do the shaping and you can do the actual cooking and laying the decorations on?"

Kurt glanced up with a renewed fire in his eyes and clapped his hands together, "That's actually a brilliant idea. Try not to make them any larger than they have to be. We're going for realistic and for average so try about a C or a D."

"You know people do have breasts larger than a D and are natural?" Teddy said as he took over Kurt's stool.

"Are we really having this discussion?" Kurt asked with a smirk of amusement, "A gay man and a man who is dating a seventeen … sorry eighteen year old and can't keep his hormones in check are going to discuss breast sizes?"

Teddy looked almost thoughtful for a moment, "Okay you have a point."

"I do indeed," Kurt mused as he poured the flour into the large mixing bowl.

The breasts turned out rather fantastically in Kurt's opinion. He had cut up the cake and slapped it around in chucks, carving it to match the shape of the foam. Teddy and Kurt then wrapped the creamy coloured fondant over the cake for skin which was joined by blue and green strips to form a bikini top.

"Phew," Teddy exclaimed once they were finished, "That's a nice pair of tits."

"Teddy," Kurt growled and brought his hand over the back of Teddy's head.

"Well I made them!" Teddy said, "I'm allowed to think they're good."

"You did a very good job I'll admit," Kurt praised and looked up at the clock, "I'm late again."

"We're always late," Teddy whined, "I never have time to take Claire out anymore now I'm the assistant to the freaking head decorator."

"You'll live," Kurt grinned, "David however will be waiting with a hot dinner and hopefully a nice glass of wine. God knows I need it after today."

"We've still got the little things and the base don't we?" Teddy questioned and Kurt nodded as he took off his apron and threw it in the weekly washing tub.

"I'll deal with that tomorrow. We have a week and I'm not panicked to be honest," Kurt waved goodbye after this and tottered out to hail a taxi.

He arrived home just as Dave was unlocking the door and he called out after he handed the correct change to the driver.

"Hey good looking," Kurt whistled and Dave dropped his briefcase which burst open and the bag that appeared to be takeout on the porch, "Sorry."

Dave twisted the key and pushed the door open before turning so he could kiss Kurt on the cheek and bent down to pick up their dinner which had spilled out of the containers into the plastic.

"Can we salvage it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah it was only Chinese noodles and fried rice," Dave mumbled, "The bag was tied up anyway."

"Good," Kurt agreed, "I'll take it in while you get your papers."

When they were both inside with minimal hassle, Kurt set about fishing his dinner out of the plastic bag while Dave sorted out his papers. He entered the kitchen and pulled Kurt's body flush against his own, kissing his neck gently. Kurt tilted his head to the side and Dave placed open mouthed kisses along the skin until Kurt shivered.

"Tickles," He said quietly and pulled away to face Dave, "I missed you."

"Missed you too. You don't usually stay away for so long." Dave said as he moved to pour Kurt a glass of wine, "So what's the new display going to be like?"

"Amazing," Kurt exclaimed happily, "We've finished the main display. We just need to finish the sandy type base and make a few props such as beach umbrellas, towels and sunglasses. Things like that."

"What about a beach ball?"

Kurt choked on his wine and spluttered as it made its way down painfully, "I never thought about that. You're a marvel."

Dave just grinned and accepted his plate from Kurt, tucking into the food hungrily, "God this is good. Do I get any treats today?"

"You sound like a puppy," Kurt mumbled, "And no unfortunately."

"Mmm do I get anything _treats_ today?" Dave asked, running a hand up from Kurt's knee higher to his thigh.

"David," Kurt warned, "We're eating and I have a glass in my hand."

"So?" Dave asked as though it refuted every one of Kurt's points.

"So when we're finished I will wash the dishes while you go upstairs, strip and be waiting for me after I dry up."

Dave's jaw dropped and Kurt chuckled, "Close your mouth honey, you'll catch flies and I have no doubt you will in this heat."

Dave promptly shut his mouth and returned to his dinner leaving Kurt to feel rather pleased with himself. This feeling lasted until two days later when the final decorations were being placed for the summer display and a young boy walked into the shop.

"Sorry, we're closed," Kurt called over from where he stood holding the ladder that Teddy was currently perched on.

"It's okay Kurt," Claire said from the desk, "He's here for me."

"He is?" Teddy asked, his anger growing and Kurt hushed him.

"Relax," The boy drawled and Teddy hurriedly came down the ladder, "I'm just picking up Claire for some summer camp thing she roped me into."

"I'll be two seconds," Claire said and the boy walked over to where Kurt and Teddy were placed the borders for the window.

"Don't hurry," The boy said, looking both men up and down, "Either of you gay?"

Teddy laughed out loud while Kurt frowned, "Not that it's any of your business but I am. Teddy's not."

"And what's your name?"

"He's Kurt," Teddy grinned and Kurt glared at him.

"So Kurt," The boy smirked, "How about you show me to the back room and we can get to know each other better."

"Uhm no and I don't even know your name," Kurt blinked at the boy's boldness and was horribly reminded of someone in his senior year.

"That doesn't matter."

"This is Nathan, he's seventeen," Claire supplied and hugged Teddy goodbye.

"Don't tell him that," The boy, Nathan, hissed, "He's hot."

Kurt flushed and Nathan's smirk increased, "I hate to tell you sweetie but I'm taken."

"Oh yeah?" Nathan moved his body in a sinful manner up to Kurt, "I'm sure he's not that important."

"Oh he's very important," Kurt said, grinning as Dave entered the shop, "As a matter of fact he's right behind you."

Nathan spun around to face the hulking, actually harmless, figure of Dave Karofsky who gave an evil grin and Nathan scoffed.

"Damn," He said, "C'mon Claire, we need to go anyway."

"For your _summer camp_ project?" Kurt teased and Nathan huffed, walking out of the store angrily.

"Kurt," Claire chastised as she grabbed her bag and ran out after her friend.

"Yeah _Kurt_," Dave said and Kurt chuckled, leaning up to kiss Dave soundly, "You ready?"

"Yes," Kurt answered and looked towards the display, "What do you think?"

Dave took in the bright summer colours, the breasts that sat on an angle and the large beach ball that perched in the corner of the sandy coloured base, "Wow Kurt."

"Teddy did a lot of the big sculpting," Kurt said with pride lacing his voice and Teddy looked rather shocked at the praise, "I'll definitely mention this to Tom."

"Uh thanks Kurt," Teddy said, looking nervous for the first time in the time Kurt has known him.

"No problem," Kurt replied and turned to Dave, "You promised lunch?"

"I'm _taking_ you to lunch but I have to duck back to work because I forgot a file," Dave said and followed Kurt down to the kitchen, "I have the rest of the afternoon off to deal with a case."

Kurt said goodbye to Teddy after he'd disposed of his apron and grabbed his bag and held Dave's hand as they walked down the street.

"So hot," Kurt pretended to gasp and Dave wrapped an arm around his shoulders jokingly, "No way, too hot."

"Yeah you're too hot," Dave teased, "Why are you wearing a long-sleeved top and jeans when it's this bad?"

"I guess I like having a reason to complain," Kurt shrugged and Dave laughed, taking his hand once more, "Are we getting a taxi?"

"Yeah, just wanted to get out of the chaos in front of your shop," Dave said, "Seriously that display is really cool."

"Thanks," Kurt felt his cheeks warm, "Taxi!"

The trip downtown was quicker than Kurt expected before he realised most sane people were either at the pool, in their _own_ pool or inside with the air conditioning on with the setting to Arctic freeze. Dave grabbed Kurt's hand as they headed into the tall building which made up Dave's work.

"It's nice in here," Kurt complimented, taking in the modern design of the reception area and the delightfully cool temperature.

"Hey Julie, Leanne. Just here to pick up some stuff," Dave greeted the two women at the desk.

"What did we say about working too hard?" The black haired woman asked and Dave just shrugged adorably.

"Can't seem to help it. Can you buzz us in?"

They walked through a gate which blocked half of the hallway and Dave explained that it was a precaution for the many people that come through the building including police and young people with criminal convictions. They took the elevator up to the third floor and Dave led Kurt down the hallway and to the right where they came across his office.

"Impressive," Kurt said as he took in the contents of the room.

"Ha thanks," Dave said, "I won't be a moment."

"Wow who are all these kids?" Kurt asked as looked over the large corkboard on Dave's wall which was covered in photographs.

"The kids I've either helped with parent situations or I've helped find a home," Dave said, "Even some kids who've just needed a place to crash."

"You've let kids crash at your house? I haven't realised."

"Yeah in the past," Dave said, "If they need it and let me help them then the couch is all theirs for the taking."

"Right," Kurt said slowly looking at the photos, "You didn't just come here for a file did you?"

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you about moving in again," Dave said as he moved through the files, "I just thought it might be easier to work around each other and see each other more."

"I'm with you almost every day," Kurt argued, "Please Dave, not here."

"I want every day Kurt," Dave said, growing frustrated, "I want to be selfish for once in this relationship and I want to adopt a child that comes through the system and give them a happy life with two strong, loving parents. God Kurt, not even that. I just want you."

"David we're in your office with many of your co-workers and possibly children listening to this argument," Kurt said quietly, "Just think about them for a moment. I am not working our possible children into this."

"I don't want to think about them," Dave roared, "I want to think about this relationship, right here, right now."

"I …" Kurt trailed off with a broken expression, "Dave please."

Dave nodded and for the first time, Kurt saw tears in his hazel eyes, "Fine. I won't expect you to come over for a while then?"

"You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"No," Dave sniffed, "I'm telling you that we should take our time and sort out our priorities. Clearly our relationship doesn't mean much to you."

Kurt reeled back at this and felt his world crashing around him. He walked over to the door, opening it and freezing when he found a little boy about seven or eight standing with an older woman who was scowling. He looked back at Dave with wet eyes, "I guess I'll see you around."

Kurt's own parting words ran around his head for the entirety of summer and all too soon the last week of August came about. The shop had closed early because Tom wanted all staff to attend a party to see Claire off to her first year of college.

Kurt had declined, not feeling in a partying mood and Claire understood. Kurt watched her walk out of the store hand in hand with Teddy who Kurt knew to be filled with relief that Claire was only going to Columbia rather than heading out of state.

So he had decided to stay in the kitchens later that night, making last minute touches to cakes for pick up the following day before moving on to experimenting with new designs. He had sketched out the Halloween display already and tried to feel pleased that he was staying on top of his work but the horrible feeling from his argument with Dave kept returning.

Kurt jumped as he heard someone knocking and shouting from the front of the shop and grabbed a rolling pin from the bench he was working at, stalking down the corridor. He sighed in relief when he saw Dave through the gap between the curtains looking disappointed out the front and twisted the deadlock so he could come in.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed as he slammed the door.

Dave looked horrible with a five o'clock shadow on his face, blotchy cheeks and red eyes, "I needed to see you Kurt."

"Follow me," Kurt said and led Dave out of the store, down the hallway and to the large kitchen. He took his seat at the bench where a small silver mixing bowl lay and placed the rolling pin down where it had been before.

"Are you here alone?" Dave asked and Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the floor, "Kurt, look at me."

Kurt looked up slowly, his eyes locking with Dave's and he tensed, repeating, "What are you doing here?"

"I miss you Kurt," Dave said as he stood awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen, "I'm sorry I shouted at you and pushed you to do something you weren't ready for. I'm so freaking sorry."

"It's okay, I was out of line too," Kurt admitted softly, "I was … am ready to move in and something was just holding me back I guess. Have you been sleeping?"

"Not really," Dave said, "I get a few hours a night but nothing like I used to. Even the kids I see know something's up."

"I hope nothing's up now," Kurt said quietly, "I don't know how we've gone so long without seeking each other out. I promise, our relationship is one of the most important things to me Dave."

"So we're good?" Dave asked, looking very scared at Kurt's reaction.

"We're good," Kurt confirmed, "I missed you too."

"So what are you doing?" Dave questioned as he walked over to look at Kurt's creations.

"Just experimenting," Kurt replied with a small grin and dipped his finger in the chocolate sauce that was cooling. "Taste? It's chocolate sauce with strawberry."

Dave looked at the finger Kurt was offering, doused in thick chocolate sauce. Dave took a deep breath and sucked Kurt's finger into his mouth. He allowed his tongue to move gently around the digit, licking it completely clean of the strawberry flavoured chocolate sauce before pulling his mouth away and holding Kurt's now shaking hand steady as he placed light kisses on the finger.

Without pausing, Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and pulled him close. Their lips touched and Kurt's tongue darted out to lap at the chocolate taste in Dave's mouth. He groaned hungrily and pulled Dave closer, Dave's arms wrapping around his waist. They were closer than usual, so close that Dave could feel Kurt's clothed erection against his thigh. Kurt pulled back first, breathing heavily and kissing Dave chastely once more.

"Will you come home with me?" Kurt questioned softly against Dave's lips, "I'll just put all this stuff in the fridge and set the alarm."

"Home?" Dave asked and Kurt nodded with a smile, "My home?"

"Our home," Kurt clarified and his smile widened as Dave realised what he was talking about. He licked at Dave's bottom lip and pulled away.

"S-sure," Dave stuttered, feeling heat run over his body and Kurt smiled before returning to clean.

They managed to make it out of the shop, Kurt locking up quickly and hurried to the subway where they managed to catch a few glances in their anxious states.

"How about we go to your apartment one more time?" Dave asked and Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

Their train pulled to a stop and Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and ran up the steps of the station. They giggled madly as they ran through the streets until they reached Kurt's apartment. Kurt took twice as long to locate the keys in his bag before unlocking the door, throwing his things away and kicking the door shut with his foot as he was lifted up into Dave.

Hooking his legs around Dave's waist, they managed to make it to the bedroom, Kurt being dumped unceremoniously on his bed. He wriggled up to the pillows and gestured Dave to crawl on top of him. Dave complied, hovering over Kurt as they kissed hungrily.

"I have some stuff in the bathroom," Kurt breathed as Dave sucked on his neck, "If we're ready for that."

"If you're ready, I'm ready," Dave said in a deep voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"I'm ready for you," He whispered and with a lasting kiss, Kurt ran off to the bathroom where he collected an unopened packet of condoms and a half full container of lube.

"You've done this before right?" Dave asked as Kurt returned and Kurt nodded.

"Yep."

"Alright," Dave replied and pulled Kurt down to sit on his lap.

Their lips melded together, softer than before. Their tongues danced together, Dave's arms coming around to press Kurt tighter against him. They made their way through the layers of clothes and finally lay down facing each other in only their underwear.

"I think I love you," Kurt whispered and Dave smiled.

"I know I love you," Dave breathed back, his stomach flittering with Kurt's words.

Sighing happily, Kurt turned to lie on his back, Dave moving to pull his tight briefs off. He took a deep breath as he traced the contours of Kurt's cock gently, listening to Kurt's little breathy moans that sparked something deep inside him.

"Dave please," Kurt said quietly and Dave covered three of his fingers in lube, his hand dropping down Kurt's body to touch him.

"Mmm," Kurt groaned.

Dave slowly moved one finger into Kurt, moving in and out several times before Kurt requested more. He eventually had three fingers stretching Kurt who had taken to writhing on the bed every time Dave stroked over his prostate. Slowly Dave pulled his fingers out and pulled a condom on.

"You sure?" Dave had to ask and Kurt nodded.

"Definitely."

Dave pushed in slowly and Kurt choked, clenching around the head for a few moments which caused Dave to groan deeply before he relaxed. Dave gave a few stuttering thrusts before Kurt had enough.

"I'm not a virgin for Christ sake David," Kurt said and leaned forward to put his hands on Dave's behind to pull him in until he could go no further. "Oh God."

"Shit," Dave hissed, "So good."

Kurt's expression told him to wait until he had adjusted and when Kurt finally opened his eyes to stare at Dave, he started thrusting slowly.

"God I forgot what this was like," Kurt moaned as he writhed on the bed, "So good."

Dave didn't feel the need to respond with words so he simply increased his tempo causing Kurt to groan loudly when he hit his prostate.

"Sorry, God this won't last very long," Dave threw out. "So freaking close."

"It's kay," Kurt replied as he ran his hand up Dave's side and then dropped his hand to fist himself, "God, it's so good. _You're_ so good."

Kurt knew Dave needed a final push to get him over the edge so he clenched hard and with two thrusts and Kurt's name on his lips, Dave came hard into Kurt and pulled out to roll to the side. Not missing a beat, Dave wrapped his hand around Kurt's which was moving quickly up and down his length.

"David!" Kurt shouted and his whole body shook, toes curled as he came over his hand.

They lay there panting in unison noting the hot breeze that's swept in through Kurt's open window.

"Hot," Kurt mumbled in his post-coital haze.

"I am yeah?" Dave teased and Kurt slapped him soundly on his chest before running his hand through the hair.

"Mmm," Kurt finally agreed but rolled away just the same, "Still hot."

"Say it again," Dave whispered, turning on his side so his lips could trail down Kurt's sweaty back.

"Hmm?" Kurt giggled at the feeling and it took a while before his mind caught up with Dave's request, "I love you. Oh Dave I love you."

"Will you move in with me?" Dave asked, sucking at Kurt's neck and Kurt laughed.

"Yes," Kurt said and turned back over to face Dave, "But I'm re-decorating stat."

"A'right," Dave agreed, nuzzling Kurt's cheek lovingly before pausing and pulling back. "Wait, what the heck is wrong with our house?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** Boy x boy smut, boy x boy, kissing, swearing.

**A/N:** Okay let's get Halloween going. This will switch POV quite a bit. Uhm the idea for the display did come from the show of which this fic is based on and Halloween is my favourite holiday so I'm going wild with it. So Christmas epilogue? The response to the last chapter was … well … it made me very lazy and not want to write this one. But thanks to those who favourite'd. I apologise for any mistakes.

I'll be doing the Christmas epilogue and then Unexpected Places kay?

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Glee or Choccywoccydoodah while I'm at it.

**Chocolaterie**

"Happy Halloween!" Teddy's voice carried from the front of the store followed by the unmistakable sound of two people kissing.

"Give it a rest," Kurt groaned through his blocked nose.

"You should really go home," Tom advised as he watched over the melting chocolate, "Rest for a few days and then come back ready to get into making the big book of spells and the zombie cat."

"Dog," Kurt coughed from the doorway, "Zombie dog. Not cat. Oh I can't leave if people don't know what to do."

"Kid, I've been doing this a lot longer than you," Tom said, "We've got your big sketch and your individual sketches for each part. We've got the words that are going on the pages of the spell book and we've got every recipe and tool. We'll need to help you put this together when you're better."

"But it's your busiest time," Kurt tried to argue, feeling a tingling sensation in his nose and pulled a tissue just in time for a series of sneezes, "I can't."

"Hummel, go home," Tom said sternly and Kurt looked reluctant to give in, "That's an order. I expect you back when you're better. Then we've got two weeks till Halloween."

"But…"

"Go!"

"Fine!" Kurt threw his hands in the air, "Getting kicked out of my own creations, that's just …"

Kurt stopped at the apron rack to sneeze rapidly into his hands and groaned as his head buzzed with what felt like a dozen bees. He quickly sought out the hand sanitiser next to the staff sink, dousing his hands heavily in the liquid. Kurt didn't bother to let them dry properly before he ripped off his apron, grabbed his bag and stalked out of the kitchen.

He stopped at the sight of Teddy wrapped behind Claire and looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. The pair looked up when Kurt started coughing again.

"And Teddy it's not Halloween for two weeks, get a life!" Kurt shouted and flounced out of the store leaving a shocked room behind.

"He gets cranky when he's sick doesn't he?" Claire said thoughtfully which caused Teddy to break from his slightly shocked state and laugh at Claire's words.

Kurt didn't have the patience or the tissues to brave the subway so he hailed a taxi and proceeded to give the driver _constructive criticism_ about his driving all the way home. The driver was so disgruntled by the time Kurt hauled himself out that he took off as soon as Kurt slammed the door harder than he meant.

He climbed the steps, feeling his breath catch and he spluttered before searching for his keys and pushing the door open. Kurt dropped his bag by the door, toed his shoes off and walked into the study.

"Hey," Kurt said and spluttered as the use of his voice made his throat tickle.

Dave didn't look entirely sympathetic at the display, "I _told_ you not to go into work today. Guess that sore throat turned into something worse huh?"

Kurt didn't bother responding, just let the tears well up in his eyes and in an instant Dave was pulling him into a hug.

"Shhh," Dave soothed as he ran his hands gently up and down Kurt's back, "You'll feel better in a few days."

"T-Tom kicked me out," Kurt sniffled into Dave's chest, "I didn't even have time to photocopy my notes or get my experimental book. H-He just t-told me to g-go home."

"You're sick Kurt," Dave said, "You need to rest. I know it's the worst time to get sick but you can't help it."

"It's all your fault," Kurt said and Dave pulled back from the embrace.

"Why?" He asked, partly smirking.

"You took me to that ridiculous Fall festival," Kurt mumbled and Dave laughed.

"Your immune system is better than that," Dave replied and patted Kurt's shoulder, "Come on, I'll make you some soup and you can sit on the couch for the rest of the day watching Disney movies."

"Musicals," Kurt corrected.

"C'mon, I don't wanna listen to The Sound of Music for the fiftieth time," Dave complained and Kurt cracked a smile, "I'll be there to put on lunch in a minute."

"Kay," Kurt sniffed and ended up snorting which sent Dave chuckling, "Shut up."

Once Dave had made their lunch and they were settled on the couch watching The Sound of Music, they finally had time to catch up.

"So how's Halloween going?"

"Good," Kurt said after he'd swallowed his soup, "We're going all out this year. Skulls, zombies and so on."

"Sounds creepy," Dave said and Kurt just grinned before a curious expression came over his face.

Kurt quickly put the bowl on the coffee, grabbed a tissue out of the conveniently placed box and sneezed quickly five times into it before groaning and flopping back against the couch while Dave rubbed his thigh soothingly.

"It'll be over soon," Dave said as Kurt returned to his soup.

"Not fast enough," Kurt replied darkly and watched as Maria ran down the tree lined lane singing 'I Have Confidence'.

Dave just grabbed Kurt's free hand and ran his thumb across his knuckles.

The next morning, Dave woke early and reached out to pull Kurt's body to his. He opened his eyes when he didn't find any familiar warmth, only the sheet below him. Dave reached over to shove his feet into his sleepers and wrap the fluffy dressing gown that Kurt had purchased for him around his body and stepped out into the hall.

That was when he heard the clanging downstairs. Dave hurriedly walked down the stairs and found Kurt which his butt sticking up and his head at the height of the oven.

"Uh Kurt?"

Kurt jumped, smacking his hand on one of the knobs for the stove and he clutched it in pain, "Why would you scare someone standing in front of the oven?"

"Why would you be baking something at half seven in the morning?" Dave said, looking exasperated.

"I can't just let the shop do all the work," Kurt huffed and pulled on an oven mitt.

Dave reached around Kurt and switched the oven off, pulling Kurt close.

"David!" Kurt said indignantly, "What are you _doing_?"

"Making sure you actually get better," Dave said and slapped Kurt on the butt with the oven mitt.

"I'm _fine_," Kurt stressed, coughing to prove Dave's point and he groaned.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work," Dave said and shook his head.

"Oh on your way home from work can you pick up my big book with my experiment stuff?" Kurt asked and sneeze into his hand quickly with a look of disgust, "I want fix them up."

"You're insane!" Dave exclaimed and walked back up the stairs, looking back at Kurt who was reaching into the oven once more.

"So that's a yes?" Kurt asked over his shoulder.

"Yes," Dave said sarcastically and continued up the stairs.

The day was hectic for Dave who was not only fraught with worry about his better half's health but there was an ongoing legal battle involving a same-sex couple, one of whom had two children and somehow Dave was responsible for ensuring the welfare of them while their parents were in court.

Dave was quite happy to catch a taxi from his work building to the chocolaterie and was greeted cheerfully by Claire.

"Hey can you call Teddy down?" Dave asked and Claire nodded, speaking into the connected microphone to the kitchen.

Teddy came bounding down five minutes later as Dave was admiring one of the more promiscuous designs from the Chocolaterie.

"Dave! What's up?"

"Ah nothing much, just came to pick up a few things for Kurt," Dave said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright just come down the back, I'm in the middle of some Halloween stuff," Teddy explained and whistled at Claire as he walked past.

Teddy settled on a stool in front of a large tray which he said was some sort of fudge that the shop created with their own original recipe.

"So how's Kurt?" Teddy asked as he pushed Halloween cookie cutters into the fudge in front of him.

"He's fine," Dave said airily and looked around the kitchen before sitting down on the stool.

"Really?" Teddy smirked and Dave let out a small groan.

"Between you and me, he's already driving me mad," Dave muttered and Teddy let out a bark of laughter, "He's taken over the kitchen with his baking."

"That's Kurt alright," Teddy grinned, "So what did he send you for?"

"Just his book or folder or something," Dave said, trying to rack his brain for the specifics of Kurt's instructions.

"Ah the mysterious book," Teddy mused and wiped his hands on his apron and wandered off to the staff room while Dave waited behind.

Teddy returned with a giant black book which was almost bursting at the seams with notes. A few pictures fluttered to the floor and Teddy picked them up, looking curious. Catching Dave's eye he added, "He never lets anybody look at it."

"He's shy," Dave mentioned and took the book from the other man, finding it quite unexpectedly light.

"Yeah," Teddy laughed, "You headed home after this?"

"Yep."

"Alright, take two of these fudge things and get Kurt to taste them," Teddy said, grabbing two ghost shapes and putting them in a small paper bag.

"Thanks man," Dave replied and took the bag from Teddy, "See you."

"Have fun with Kurt," Teddy said with a smirk and Dave groaned, causing Teddy to laugh.

His phone started ringing just as he exited the shop and he fought to find his cell while carrying his briefcase and the paper bag. Dave frowned, noting that his work was calling.

"Hey Stuart, what's wrong?"

"Dave we just got a call from the Frank family, the one Millicent Scott was placed with," Stuart said over the phone and Dave's heart sunk.

"Again?" Dave asked and Stuart's silence confirmed his fears, "Alright I'll just go home and change and come back."

"Righteo Dave."

Dave groaned and stuck his hand out for a taxi. The traffic was mayhem due to an accident on the road out to the suburbs. Dave was a wreck by the time he walked up the path to the front door and collapsed against the wood as it shut.

"Hey sweetie!" Kurt greeted from down the hall and Dave felt a weight lift off him.

"Hi Kurt," Dave replied, throwing his briefcase into his study and pulled at his tie as he walked down into the lounge. He found Kurt cuddled up in Dave's favourite comforter watching a film.

"Tough day?" Kurt asked catching the expression on Dave's face.

"Just long," Dave said simply, kissing Kurt's head, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, my nose unblocked for a few hours," Kurt said and Dave made a face, "I've got stew cooking."

"I've actually got to go back to work to sort out some foster problems," Dave said and prepared for Kurt's wrath.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to keep calm.

"One of my kids has run away and I've got police on me as well as legal and I need to get back so I can start searching."

Kurt took four very deep breaths and smiled pleasantly, "I guess I'll put some stew in the microwave for you to heat up."

"Thank you," Dave mumbled and pulled Kurt in for a hug, "You're awesome you know that?"

"I certainly do," Kurt said and Dave grinned.

"Your book is in my bag," He remembered quickly and Kurt's face lit up with a smile, "I also picked up some cold and flu stuff and Teddy gave me some fudge for you to test."

"I'm not taking it," Kurt said as he wandered down the hall in search of his book and Dave followed him, grabbing him around the middle in the study, "Dave!"

"I'm gonna tickle you until you take those capsules," Dave threatened in a deep but playful voice.

Kurt squealed as Dave's fingers played along the hem of his top and dove underneath the fabric. He kicked and doubled over half in shock, half in laughter.

"Nooooo Daaaave," Kurt giggled, "I'll wet myself!"

"Take the pills," Dave ordered as Kurt gasped to catch a breath.

"Okay, okay!" Kurt said and Dave immediately relinquished his hold, "I'll take them."

"Good," Dave said with an air of victory.

There was a knock on the door and both men turned their head in the general direction, "Will you get it please, I need to check the stew."

"Sure," Dave said and kissed Kurt's head before they went in opposite directions.

Dave pulled the door open and his jaw dropped at the sight of the young girl.

"You _did_ say I could come anytime," The girl said, "Why are you looking so surprised.

"Uhhh," Dave said and the girl laughed, "Kurt!"

"Who's this?" Kurt asked as he padded out to the hallway to see what David was doing, "Dave?"

Dave scratched the back of his neck while the girl fidgeted, probably uncharacteristically Kurt noted, "Kurt, this is Millicent. Millicent this is my boyfriend."

"Millie actually," The girl said quickly and then shied away, "Hi."

"Hello Millie," Kurt said with a smile and then excused himself while he turned away to cough loudly, "I apologise."

"You're sick?" Millie looked horrified and backed out the open front door, "Uh I'll go. Dave I'm sorry I shouldn't have thought to come."

"Millie, why don't you go into my study? I'll talk to Kurt," Dave suggested and Millie nodded though she looked extremely reluctant to go into the room and shut the door behind.

"Care to explain?" Kurt asked hoarsely and Dave grinned sheepishly.

"She's supposed to be in foster care," He explained, "She's run away a few times and I thought this one would be just the same so I gave her my address and some money for a cab."

"So she's one of your kids?" Kurt asked and Dave nodded, "And let me guess, you told her she could stay here if there was ever a problem."

"Well yeah, I tell all my kids that," Dave said and sighed, "I can take her straight back if you want but this is my job."

"And this isn't a safe house," Kurt hissed and winced as his throat burned, "Fine, sort it out. I'm going back to wallow in my illness."

"Kurt," Dave tried and Kurt just waved him off behind his back as Millie reappeared from the study.

"I can go," She tried again and Dave shook his head, "He doesn't sound too happy having me here."

"He'll be fine, he's just pissed because he's sick," Dave said and then shot her a pleading look, "Don't tell him I said that and don't tell him I swore in front of you. He has a thing about that."

Millie laughed lightly and Dave ushered her back into the study and onto the small couch he had for moments like this. He made sure she was chewing on some lollies that were conveniently placed in his study before starting to question her. Dave then called Stuart and told him his plans before leading Millie down to the kitchen.

They found Kurt in the kitchen with three bowls of stew laid out on the bench and Dave shot him a look to which Kurt responded with a shrug, "I assumed she was staying."

"Thanks beautiful," Dave mumbled and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips and noticed Millie pointedly looking away, "This looks good. Millie we usually eat in front of the television but if you want to eat up at the counter you can."

"I'll eat with you guys," Millie said and Dave nodded, sitting down beside Kurt on the couch.

"So Millie, how old are you?" Kurt questioned and blew on his soup while he watched Millie look at Dave who nodded.

"Thirteen," Millie answered quietly and Kurt's eyes opened wide.

"You look younger than that. Maybe ten or eleven."

"Everyone says so," Millie grinned before her face fell once more as she remembered where she was.

"May I ask why you're here?" Kurt said and placed his spoon beside his bowl as Dave gave him a warning glance.

"Uh," Millie sounded out and looked nervously at Dave before dropping her gaze to the bowl, "I'm in foster care. I didn't like it so I ran away."

"Okay," Kurt said and finished the conversation despite his mind bursting with more questions.

He later led Millie up the stairs to the guest bedroom on the third floor which housed another two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"So I think there're some toothbrushes in the cupboard, there's towels and there's shampoo but no conditioner but I can get some."

"I'll be fine," Millie said and looked down at her dirty clothes.

"Oh uhm I'll bring up some shorts and a t-shirt for you to sleep in," Kurt mumbled awkwardly and walked out of the room as fast as he could.

Dave looked absolutely exhausted by the time Kurt crept into their bedroom. He had a manila folder resting on his lap.

"Is that Millie's file?" Kurt questioned and blew his nose into one of his Aloe Vera tissues and groaned at the buzzing in his head, his ears blocking briefly.

"Yeah," Dave yawned, "I don't know what to do with her Kurt. Part of me wants to keep her here, safe and sound and away from the foster world."

"I thought as much," Kurt said and silence fell as he changed into his pyjamas and wriggled into bed, "We have quite a lot going on with her don't we?"

Dave caught Kurt looking at the file, "We do. She's got such a bad attitude that I'm surprised foster families take her in but she's scared. She's shy around people at first but the third or so meeting and she's already back talking."

"I guess we're still waiting for that huh?" Kurt asked sleepily.

Dave took pity on Kurt and switched his light off five minutes later, the folder resting on the bedside table. He turned on his side so he was spooning Kurt and pulled him close, his left hand rubbing soothing patterns on Kurt's belly.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want kids?"

Dave looked up at the back of Kurt's head and paused in his mission to get Kurt to sleep, "Someday. I think I'd like to adopt more than do the whole surrogate thing. Maybe aged about 10 or something or as old as Millie even. Nobody really wants to adopt her because she's already a teenager."

"Yeah that'd be good," Kurt mumbled, "How many?"

"Kids? Uh maybe three or four. You?"

"Mmm we were both without brothers or sisters, I want mine to have siblings."

Dave smiled and resumed swirling invisable patterns on Kurt's skin, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

They were asleep in minutes.

Dave took Millie to work for the next few days, leaving Kurt in an empty house bored out of his mind. He did check over his book to make sure everything was still intact and let out a sigh of relief when he found nothing changed.

Kurt went back to work after five days off and found that despite nothing permanent yet, Dave, Millie and himself had found a decent routine.

"Back to work today?" Dave mumbled sleepily and rolled over to find Kurt buttoning his shirt.

"Afraid so," Kurt said, "I'm feeling a lot better and it's far too close to Halloween to be taking any more time off."

"Just don't push yourself," Dave said and Kurt climbed onto the bed to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Make sure Millie eats at least two full meals today," Kurt instructed, "She looked a bit peaky and I've probably gotten her sick."

"Don't worry about her," Dave said, not hiding his grin, "What time do you want dinner on?"

"I'll be home about six," Kurt said and with a final kiss, he hopped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Millie was already up by the time Kurt got downstairs. She was holding a bowl of cereal and watching The Lion King which seemed to be the early morning entertainment for kids. Kurt heard her singing along softly to Hakuna Matata and smiled to himself.

"What are the plans for today Millie?" Kurt asked kindly trying not to make Millie jump but she gave a little flinch.

"Nothing," Millie replied softly, grasping the bowl tightly.

"Are you going to work with Dave?"

"Probably. He might just let me go out on my own till he finishes."

Kurt frowned at this and with a sudden thought in his head, he stomped back upstairs to his bedroom and kneeled on the mattress.

"Dave," Kurt hissed and Dave groaned in his sleep, "_David_."

With a sharp prod to Dave's chest, Kurt's boyfriend finally opened an eye, "I thought you left."

"I want to take Millie with me today," Kurt said quietly in case Millie had decided to come upstairs.

"Weren't you the one who had a tantrum because she came here?" Dave asked with a knowing smirk and Kurt just waved him off.

"Details," He huffed and placed his hands on his hips, "So can I?"

"Go ahead, means I get to sleep in."

"You, sir, will be getting up soon to go to work," Kurt poked Dave again, harder than before and left with a chuckle, "Millie how about coming into work with me?"

Millie sat up a little higher and looked around at Kurt behind her, "Really?"

"Yep, go get your shoes on," Kurt said and couldn't help the smile that came over his face as he packed his lunch when Millie scarpered up the stairs.

Kurt and Millie hurried into the shop, Millie stopping just in the doorway with her jaw dropped at the interior. Kurt was rattling a list of things to be done to Claire and looked over briefly to see Millie analysing the old Summer display. He stopped talking and wandered to where she was standing.

"Do you like it?" He questioned and Millie looked up to him with wide brown eyes.

"It's pretty,"

"It's made entirely out of chocolate," Kurt told her and her eyes widened even more.

"How?" She inquired and Kurt patted her shoulder.

"Why don't you come down to the kitchens with me and I'll show you huh?" He suggested and Millie nodded excitedly.

Kurt didn't realise Millie had grabbed his hand until they had reached the kitchens. She let go with a slight blush and looked around at the half finished Halloween decorations as well as the special orders that were being created in the room.

"Kurt you're back!" Teddy shouted out and Kurt let out a heavy breath when Teddy gave him a smothering hug.

"Teddy get back to work," Tom's voice came from the doorway, "Good to see you back Kurt."

"It's good to be back Tom," Kurt replied cheerfully and introduced the girl that was standing partially behind him, "This is Millie, she's staying with Dave and I for a while."

"Hello Millie," Tom said kindly and Millie waved in reply.

"So what have you done?" Kurt asked, going to the back bench where all the sculptures had to sit and dry out.

"We've done all the little things like the wands, the chocolate frogs and a few skulls which played around with your designs," Tom explained and Kurt inspected the skulls.

"I think we should try adding in some darker colour to create the really decayed look," Kurt said, "Maybe some greys or dusted reds to make dried blood."

Millie watched as Kurt grabbed a thin paintbrush, some dark grey paint and slowly traced an uneven circle on the head with some lines leading off it and held it up for inspection.

"Definitely looks more realistic," Tom concluded, "If you can sculpt some today in white and add some decayed muscle or something that would be good. Then we can figure out what needs to go in the window."

"Will do," Kurt said and looked over to Millie as Tom wandered away, "Do you want to stay here and make something or go out to the shop floor with Claire?"

"Can I help?" Millie asked shyly and Kurt shook his head.

"Sorry but I can give you the ingredients for your own cake and we can take it home to Dave," Kurt suggested and Millie nodded.

They set to work fifteen minutes later. Kurt had Teddy constructing the structure out of foam for the skulls and instructed him to keep Millie entertained. He hunted down his sketches and set about cutting out the body and carving the head shape for his zombie dog.

"Uh Kurt, what do I do now?" Millie asked and Kurt looked up to see her hands decorated with chocolate.

"Eat it," Teddy said and Millie looked at him weirdly, "Ha, just lick it. It's so good."

There is no way that chocolate is so good."

"Well Kurt changed the original recipe to the one now but won't reveal any of his secrets," Teddy said, giving a glare and Millie laughed.

Millie tentatively poked her tongue out to lick at her fingers and looked at the chocolate in disbelief, "It's really good."

Kurt kept Millie busy with spare chocolate for most of the day and decided to leave early much to the shock of his colleagues.

"I've got to get Millie back," Was his response.

"Not to mention you were sick and need to take it easy so it doesn't happen again so soon," Tom chimed in from his office and Kurt nodded.

The thought of a gift for Dave as a thank you for taking care of him struck just as Kurt and Millie went through the door to the store.

"What do you think Dave would like as a thank you gift?" Kurt asked Claire who just shrugged and went back to her computer, "Thanks for nothing."

"Flowers," Millie suggested and Kurt wrinkled his nose, "What? Just because he's a big guy doesn't mean he won't like 'em."

"You have a point," Kurt said and looked at the rows of chocolate in front of him, grabbing a few bars of Dave's favourite, "But just in case..."

"Hello handsome," Kurt sang when he arrived and he found Dave in his study, placing the bouquet of flowers on his own desk. Millie walked past them down the hall.

"Hey Kurt," Dave replied and looked up from his paperwork to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt deepened the kiss eagerly and thrust himself into Dave's lap so he could wrap his arms around the larger man.

"Mmm," Dave groaned and Kurt pulled back with a huge smile on his face, "What was that for? Shit did I miss our anniversary?"

"No," Kurt laughed and hopped up to grab the flowers from the other desk, holding them out to Dave and continued speaking at Dave's curious expression, "I remember you said that you didn't think they were girly and no one had ever got you flowers for anything so I thought I would thank you for looking after me. I got you chocolate too."

"Kurt," Dave said with a grin and leaned up for another kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt replied and moved in for another deep kiss.

"Do you two mind?" Millie's voice came from the hallway and Dave let out a deep moan as Kurt suckled on his neck, "Gross."

Kurt sighed and pulled back from Dave to look out into the hallway, "Millie you do understand that Dave and I are together romantically."

"So? Doesn't mean I have to see it," Millie replied sharply and turned to run through the lounge and up the stairs.

"I'll go and talk to her," Dave said and Kurt shook his head, already walking out to the staircase.

"Hey Millie, can I come in?" Kurt asked through the door and heard a resounding thud, "Millie?"

"Yeah fine, it's your house," Millie's response came with a solemn tone and Kurt rolled his eyes.

He found Millie sitting at the desk with one of the old books Dave had in storage.

"So do you have a costume for Halloween?" Kurt asked kindly, trying to find a starting point for the conversation.

"Nope," Millie swung her legs on the desk chair in her allotted room.

"Any thoughts?" Kurt asked Millie who stared at him with a frown and he sat down on the bed, "I used to be pretty good at making clothes."

"So?" Millie questioned and Kurt sighed, remembering that teenagers were absolute shits most of the time.

"So I was thinking about making you something."

Millie blew her fringe from her eyes, "Why would you do that? You hate me. You want me gone. I'm too old for you."

"I never said that," Kurt said quietly, "The conversation you're referring to was private for one and two, we were talking about our future together with children."

"I heard you Kurt!" Millie stood up and yelled, "You said, 'we have enough going on without her!' That nobody would want to adopt me!"

"With her and we decided to adopt a few older kids," Kurt corrected and gestured for Millie to sit down, "Now can you stop yelling and listen for a moment? Millie, answer me."

"Yes," She agreed sullenly.

"And try to change your tone," Kurt demanded before softening his voice, "I don't care that I'm not your father and frankly I'm happy I'm not. Now you're in our house remember? We can easily send you back into foster care if you're not happy staying a while with two gay men and find our lifestyle disgusting or something."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Millie said, looking down at her feet, "It's not disgusting, just weird. I've never met anyone who was gay before. Just looks weird, two guys making out."

"You have a horrible temper," Kurt said with a chuckle and Millie smiled weakly, "We can cut back on the PDA for now if it makes you feel a bit better. Now what do you think about being the devil for Halloween?"

Kurt exited Millie's room fifteen minutes later to find Dave sitting on one of the comfortable armchairs looking out at the balcony. Dave looked up and gestured for Kurt to sit on his lap, hugging him around the middle.

"I'm so not cut out for fatherhood," Kurt sighed and Dave chuckled.

"I thought you did pretty good," Dave complimented and Kurt snuggled back against him, "So she stays? At least until I've figured stuff out and applied to all the right things, then we can talk about adoption."

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed and traced Dave's fingers, "What do you think of going green?"

"Green?"

"For Halloween," Kurt said with an air of superiority, "I could make you the Hulk."

Dave sighed, "Whatever you want. I'm your Ken doll when it comes to holidays apparently."

"Yes you are," Kurt mused and craned his neck to kiss Dave.

Dave couldn't believe how the Manhattan Chocolaterie could be transformed from a bright and bubbly summer theme to a scary Halloween party. The window display housed two coffins, a big cake that formed a spell book, a zombie dog and several creepy looking webs made out of white chocolate that covered a variety of things such as ...

"They're wands," Kurt said, pointing at the jar of long brown sticks with darker handles when Dave had questioned him, "Come on, let's start the party."

The Halloween party for the store was a big success. Music blasted through the kitchen and into the staff room and Millie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the three foot high cake decorated in a Nightmare Before Christmas theme.

"You've never seen The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Dave asked, almost in disbelief and Millie just shook her head.

"Hey Millie!" Claire bounced her way over, looking more sexy than scary in her nurse outfit.

"Claire what are you wearing?" Kurt asked as Dave led a shocked Millie away, "Tacky."

"It is _not_ tacky," Claire insisted, "It's a classic."

"Yeah so is a scary old witch with warts and a broomstick," Kurt mumbled.

"Well what are you supposed to be?" Claire asked, looking down her nose at Kurt's fully black attire.

"I'm a ninja," Kurt said proudly, "Dave said if he had to be green, I had to dress in something plain and make it work."

"Yeah sure," Claire rolled her eyes and turned away.

The night consisted of games which Kurt had to participate in including mouth to mouth passing of the pink chocolate balls that acted as witch's warts and burst with a creamy caramel filling that was supposed to be an alternative to pus. This game had Dave seething when Kurt was mouth to mouth with one of the young delivery guys.

"Jealous?" Kurt had asked him once it was over and Dave tried to deny it.

"Definitely."

'Perhaps you should make your mark then," Kurt said suggestively and Dave took a moment to check out Kurt's sinfully tight black jeans.

"Claire, look after Millie," He shouted over the music and grabbed a giggling Kurt's hand.

"I'm not a child!" Millie called after the pair who were acting like a couple of teenagers.

"God you look hot," Dave said once they were in a consult room. He pushed Kurt up against the wall, pulling the top of his black turtleneck jumper down to suck on his neck.

"Mmm Dave, kiss me," Kurt moaned and Dave complied happily.

They spent a few moments with their tongues attached before Kurt made the first thrust into Dave's groin. Dave pushed back and helped Kurt jump up to wrap his legs around Dave's waist.

"God the things you do to me," Kurt said as he pulled back a little breathless and felt Dave's hands knead his ass.

"You do the same things to me," Dave replied, returning to suck on Kurt's neck.

"Maybe we should cool off," Kurt suggested and Dave reluctantly nodded, "So we can tell Millie our plan with the staying thing and then fuck tonight yeah? Quietly I suppose but still, I want you in me."

"God yes," Dave groaned and kissed Kurt once more before pulling away, "You have green all over your face."

"I'll say nobody noticed it before," Kurt said, shrugging, "It's dark in there."

"Kurt Hummel telling a lie?" Dave asked with a awe struck expression which faded into a cheeky grin when Kurt nudged him ... hard, "Ow!"

"Get over it," Kurt said, poking his tongue out, "Come on, we'll go get Millie."

They found Millie sitting beside Claire who was waiting for Teddy to come back with drinks.

"Millie, will you come outside with us for a minute?" Kurt asked, pulling Millie away from gazing at the chocolate fountain.

"This is amazing!" Millie exclaimed and Kurt laughed, grabbing her hand and leading her down to the main store with Dave, "Uh what's wrong?"

"We want you to consider staying with us until we have a chance to divulge the particulars of your case," Kurt said

"What does that mean?"

"We've talked about it," Dave said and Millie was wide-eyed, "And I have permission, while I'm figuring things out, to tell you that you can stay with us."

"You _want_ me to stay?"

"Yes. Until David sorts everything out at least, then we'll talk about proper adoption if you'd like," Kurt said, looking mildly surprised as Millie hugged him around the middle.

Kurt didn't know how he went from having a crappy apartment, limited money and his only family living in Ohio to a family of his own in a New York townhouse but he sure wasn't complaining. He looked over to Dave and they locked eyes. He was so in love with his family.


	6. Epilogue

**Warnings: ** Uhm fluff, some swearing and boy x boy smut.

**A/N: **Yay! I had a few more reviews for the last chapter and got through this pretty fast. So this is the final chapter/epilogue which will be Christmas a year after Dave and Kurt found each other. I also made up the school that Millie will go to and so on. Thanks to everyone who followed this story, it's my Kurtofsky baby. Sorry for the mistakes!

Thank you to 'midlifecrisses' who inspired me to finish this with their unexpected review!

_Unexpected Places_ will **not** be updated until either my Autumn break or Winter break (to that delightful anonymous reviewer who is desperate for one). I know its a pain but I've just started my first year of university and my dog has just had puppies so that's not a definite but it's most likely. I'll try and finish the chapter I've got going in my spare time and it'll be up whenever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**Chocolaterie**

It was freezing cold in the house by the time Kurt gained enough motivation to roll away from Dave's warm body and out of the nest of blankets he had created. He dressed with thermal pants below his more roomy jeans, pulled on a long sleeved top and wrapped Dave's hoodie around his body before tip-toeing down the wooden stairs.

Kurt cursed the snow as he watched it fall outside the large windows of the lounge room and his eyes flickered to the fireplace which was not lit and the source of Kurt's freezing. Once the wood was set ablaze, Kurt went about making himself a cup of much needed coffee.

"Why is it so cold?" Millie complained as she came down the stairs, one of her oversized hoodies pulled down her body.

Kurt had dragged her and Dave out for a shopping trip once the word came that he and Dave could adopt and neither of them had been too impressed with his suggestions so Millie went forward with her own choice much to his chagrin, "I just lit a fire. Have some porridge and it'll warm you up."

Millie followed Kurt's instructions and watched him zoom up and down the stairs getting ready for work. Dave appeared not long after Kurt packed his messenger bag with a sleepy expression.

"Morning beautiful," He mumbled, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"Morning bad breath," Kurt replied cheekily.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking," Kurt covered and giggled to himself as Dave went to get some much needed coffee before joining Millie at the bench.

"Millie you have an interview with Frits Girls' School and Height Public School today," Dave informed the girl who curled her lip up in disgust, "Sorry kid, you need to go back to school."

"At least you have a choice of public or private," Kurt added and Millie shrugged, "What schools have you gone too?"

"I was homeschooled for a while," Millie said shortly and let her spoon clatter into the bowl, "I'm going on my computer."

As Millie ran up the stairs, leaving her bowl sitting on the table, Kurt turned to Dave, "I told you that computer was a bad idea."

"She'll need it for school!"

"She's thirteen!" Kurt countered and Dave just shrugged, "At thirteen I was learning to iron my pants into a perfect crease not illegally downloading music and talking to paedophiles."

"I doubt she's talking to paedophiles Kurt," Dave snorted into his eggs and Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to work," Kurt informed his boyfriend, planting a short kiss on Dave's lips and flouncing down the hallway, out the front door and into the snow.

The Chocolaterie was mayhem. Tom decided not to close the shop for the new Christmas display to go up and Kurt had to weave in between workers, customers and four men delivering the first December shipment. He took a deep breath when he reached the safety of the kitchens.

A new young woman, Anita, had started at the shop and was currently being trained for a junior assistant position. Teddy was most put out when Anita had been assigned to shadow Kurt and complained the entire day after Tom announced the new addition to their team.

"Hi Kurt," Anita said cheerfully and Kurt smiled at the bubbly figure.

"Morning Anita," Kurt replied as he wrapped his apron around his waist, "So today I'm going to craft two small snowmen out of Styrofoam and you can watch me while you start the Christmas cupcakes that are needed for a client's Christmas party. The details should be in the bookings folder in consult one."

"Okay," Anita replied simply, the cheerful tone still evident in her voice.

Teddy appeared out of nowhere, looking grumpy, "How can someone be so goddamn happy this early?"

"Once upon a time you were just as ... upbeat," Kurt said and Teddy stared at him.

"I am so sorry," Teddy said in a solemn tone and Kurt laughed.

"Perk up and start on the butterfly cake won't you? Someone's poor kid has their birthday so close to Christmas."

Kurt managed to juggle a treat for Dave and Millie along with his overflowing messenger bag, his book and his keys when he returned home. He was surprised when the door was already unlocked and called out uncertainly.

"Dave," Kurt said as Dave poked his head out of the study, "What are you doing home?"

"I had to take Millie to her interviews," Dave explained and looked at the wrapped plate in Kurt's hands, "For me?"

"For all of us," Kurt clarified.

"So for Millie and I?"

"Yes," Kurt laughed and leaned up to kiss Dave, "Mmm when was the last time we had sex?"

"Halloween night," Dave answered quickly and realised what he was saying, "How is that possible?"

"No idea but tonight, you're so getting some," Kurt teased and swayed his hips as he walked into the kitchen leaving Dave with his mouth hanging open.

Dave ended up crawling into bed at two in the morning due to an emergency at one of the youth hostels he was keeping an eye on. Kurt groaned when the light flickered on and opened one eye to see Dave stripping off his jacket and jeans.

"How'dtg?" Kurt mumbled sleepily as Dave cuddled up to him once he was changed.

"Horrible but we've dealt with it," Dave whispered and Kurt stroked his hip softly, "Go to sleep baby."

"Mkay. Love you."

It was a week later when Millie finally got the call that she was accepted into Frits Girls' School and she looked remotely disappointed at the prospect of wearing uniforms.

"Do you know how much it sucks starting a new school in December?" Millie asked as she fingered her long fringe while Kurt pinned the hem of her tunic.

"I started a new school during my junior year in December and it wasn't entirely bad," Kurt said, his mind flashing with memories from his beginnings at Dalton.

"Why did you change schools?"

"Crap!" Kurt shouted, stabbing himself with a pin and he blinked away the tears as quickly as they came from the stinging.

Dave looked up from his laptop and caught Kurt's eye before speaking, "I had a few issues and Kurt transferred because of them."

"What happened?" Millie questioned as Kurt sucked his pierced finger into his mouth.

"Uh well..." Dave trailed off, "Kurt'll explain it better."

"Basically David was having identity issues and took his anger out on me rather than a punching bag as he should have," Kurt said and Dave looked guilty, "But God we're so far past that now."

"When did you guys come out?" Millie asked and Kurt slid the final pin into the heavy fabric, securing the hem.

"Sophomore year," Kurt said shortly, trying to leave the subject alone as he caught Dave's eye again and instructed Millie to run upstairs and change, "Bring back your skirts!"

They could hear Millie climbing up the stairs and Kurt turned his gaze on Dave, "You know you don't have to be ashamed or anything when those circumstances are brought up."

"Can't help it," Dave said gruffly and pushed his laptop onto the coffee table so he could stand up, "Do you want me to start dinner?"

"Mmm yes please," Kurt said, looking through Millie's measurements in the notebook, "Something warm like mashed potatoes and lots of vegetables?"

"Sounds good," Dave said, kissing the top of Kurt's head and making his way into the kitchen as Millie returned with an expectant expression.

"I am not making them up to your thighs," Kurt warned, "If you want them like that then you can do them yourself."

"But Kuuuurrrttt," Millie pouted.

"No way," Kurt said and pushed a pin through the material, "Is that okay? It's to your knee at the moment."

"I guess," Millie sighed and Kurt glared, "Yes it's fine."

"Good," Kurt said smugly, "I trust you'll grow a bit more too then I can take them down."

"But!" Millie protested and Kurt shot her another look while Dave chuckled, cutting up the carrots.

It was halfway through dinner when the phone rang and Millie jumped up to answer it. Dave and Kurt exchanged a look.

"I'd say she's settled in rather well," Kurt said offhandedly and Dave grinned, shovelling in another bite of his meat.

Millie held out the phone to Kurt, "Says he's your Dad."

Kurt sputtered on his wine and grabbed the phone, pushing away from the table as he greeted his father quickly, "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing's wrong kiddo,"_ Burt replied and Kurt frowned at the name, walking down the hallway and into the study.

"Then what's with the random call?" Kurt asked, his panic fading, "I usually ring you to confirm flights and stuff the week before I come. Well in this case it'll be all of us."

"_All of us?"_ Burt questioned and Kurt groaned, "_What's going on_?"

"Uh Dave and I kind of tookakidin," Kurt blurted out quickly and Burt made him repeat his statement, "Okay fine, Dave and I offered a room to a thirteen year old girl who is one of the kids he's responsible for and we're in the process of adopting her."

There was silence on the end of the line before a low, "_Wow_."

"Yeah tell me about it," Kurt mumbled and he heard his Dad tell Carole in the background.

"_Kurt_!" Carole's voice came on and Kurt gave a small sigh, "_Congratulations_!"

"Thanks," Kurt said, grinning despite himself.

"_You'll have to tell us all about her."_

"Oh I'm sure I will," Kurt said, "We're at the stage where all we do is talk about her to our co-workers."

"_I can believe that_," Carole giggled, "_So what are you planning for Christmas_?"

Kurt noted the carefulness in her tone, "Uh we're just spending the night together watching Christmas movies, Dave and I will do our presents after we kick Millie off to bed."

"_Presents eh?"_ Carole giggled again and Kurt coughed, "_Sorry honey, couldn't resist_. _Your Dad and I wanted to ask you about something._"

When Kurt returned to the kitchen, he found Millie gone and Dave sitting, finishing his dinner.

"What was that about?" Dave asked as he placed his cutlery down on the plate.

"Dad and Carole want to come for Christmas instead of me going to Ohio," Kurt grumbled, "Crap I hadn't even mentioned the idea of a kid to them. Now we've got a teenager who's starting school tomorrow, full time jobs and ..."

"And one spare bedroom which they can go in for a few days," Dave said and Kurt inhaled deeply, "Kurt's it's fine."

"Now I've got to try and get Christmas Eve off at least and that's usually when we sell out."

"I've _already_ got Christmas _week_ off," Dave said calmly, "I'm pretty sure I can entertain your parents Kurt."

Kurt chewed his honey carrots thoughtfully, "I suppose. Forgive me if I'm skeptical about leaving my parents alone with you and a teenager."

"I still think we should wait to send Millie to school for the next semester," Dave said and Kurt rolled his eyes, "What? She's going to have three weeks at school, then Christmas holidays. There's no point."

"It'll give her a chance to figure out if she likes it," Kurt said, "We've had this conversation."

"Yeah I know, I'm just worried about her," Dave said, casting his gaze to the ceiling when rock music came floating downstairs, "She's not like either of us were."

"Mmm I can agree with that," Kurt said, pushing his empty plate away, "Should we bother getting her down to do the dishes or shall I just do them?"

"Depends whether or not you want a pissed off teenager for the rest of the night," Dave said with a cocky grin.

A few days later Kurt was sketching out the plan for the final centrepiece for the Christmas display while jotting down a list of things he wanted to do for his and Dave's anniversary which they had agreed would be Christmas Eve.

"He's just in there," The substitute receptionist's voice floated through, "Mr. Hummel, your … partner is here."

Kurt looked up as Dave came through to the staff room, hiding his list quickly, "Thank you Ava."

"Yeah thanks," Dave mumbled and shut the door as soon as Ava left.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kurt questioned, tilting his head up for a kiss and Dave pulled back looking nervous, "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Dave said, "Millie's orientation went fine, she's currently in her English class right now."

"Okay," Kurt replied and Dave looked guilty, "What's that look for?"

"My Dad called," Dave blurted out, "He and Julia wanted to come see us for Christmas."

"Shit!" Kurt shouted, causing the kitchen staff to glance up, "Sorry."

Dave sat down next to Kurt and put his head in his hands, "We can tell them to get a hotel."

"David," Kurt chastised, "We're not putting your parents in a hotel."

"Well we can't put them in the fireplace can we?" Dave said and groaned, "I am not giving up my bed."

"Millie can sleep on the couch for a few days," Kurt suggested, "Or we can give them our bed which we _would_ because they're your parents."

"I'm not letting them anywhere near our bed Kurt," Dave said in an urgent tone, "We have sex on that bed!"

"_David!_"

Dave winced at Kurt's tone, "Well we do. How would you like to sleep in Burt and Carole's bed?"

"I see your point," Kurt said, pursing his lips, "We'll ask Millie to sleep on the couch or we'll go and buy a rollaway bed to put in the study."

"I guess," Dave replied and leaned back against the couch in the staffroom.

"Anything else on this delightful visit?" Kurt questioned, picking up his sketchbook once more.

"Did I say I loved you?" Dave asked and Kurt felt his stomach flutter.

"Nope but I'd like to hear it anyway," He said happily, turning so he could connect their lips.

A whistle, unmistakably from Teddy, came from the kitchens and Kurt broke the kiss smiling, "I love you."

"Love you too," Dave replied and pushed himself up, "Are you home first?"

"Yes. I'll put dinner on if you have any preference."

"Stir fry?"

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes and waved as Dave walked out.

"To be young and in love," Teddy gushed when Kurt went back into the kitchen.

"I could say the same," Kurt mumbled while Anita gave Teddy bedroom eyes from across the counter and Teddy coughed.

"I am not leaving Claire," Teddy said, putting a little too much force behind cutting the base for the Christmas tree, leaving a sizable chuck at the base.

Kurt just smirked, "Make sure you cover that up before it goes into the window."

"Got it boss," Teddy snarled, evening out the corners of the tree which made Kurt crack up with laughter and caused him to end up with chocolate splattered on his face.

Kurt found himself driving to the airport to pick up both sets of parents who bought their tickets for flights an hour apart. He left the Chocolaterie in full swing and felt bad for the lack of staff they had.

"Dad!" Kurt jumped up and down, waving madly at Burt and Carole.

"Hey kid," Burt said, pulling Kurt into a one-armed hug of which Carole joined.

"It's good to see you Kurt," Carole said.

"You too," Kurt replied, "How was the flight?"

"A pain," Burt complained, "Three babies, nine screaming kids and ..."

"A partridge in a pear tree," Carole chimed in, Kurt laughing at the pair of them.

"So Paul and Julia should land fairly soon I hope," Kurt said, looking up at the board of arrival times, "I left Dave in charge of dinner and Millie is doing God knows what."

"Oh yes," Carole said excitedly, "Tell us about Millie!"

"Well she's one of the kids Dave looked after, one that he organised and checked up on in foster care," Kurt said and once he started talking he couldn't stop until Paul and Julia had arrived.

Kurt was surprised when he was pulled into a hug by Paul and then by Julia.

"Hi," He greeted nervously, "How was your flight?"

"Wonderful Kurt," Julia said and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I want to hear all about Millie and your life with our David."

Kurt discovered Dave's stepmother was actually quite nice and bubbly but suspected she would be one of those people who couldn't function without their coffee in the morning. David was there to greet them at the door and took them inside to a wonderfully made dinner.

Millie looked at the bigger crowd nervously as she was introduced to each set of parents with a meek, "Hello."

"Don't let the shyness fool you," Kurt mumbled to his Dad who chuckled.

Dave and Kurt took on the duty of cleaning up after Millie ran off upstairs while the parents chatted to them. Dave pulled Kurt to his body just out of sight of the lounge room and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned and then pushed away from his boyfriend, "Ahh no."

"Kurt I want you," Dave whined and pushed out his bottom lip.

"I'm _not_ having sex while both our families and Millie are in the house," Kurt hissed and threw the dish towel at Dave's face.

"But Halloween Millie was here," Dave argued, dodging the cloth.

"That was an error in itself."

"How the hell was it an error? I remember giving you the orgasm of your life."

"Shut it," Kurt snarled and Dave grinned, "Fine, Christmas Eve, competition to see who can keep quiet."

"Hell yes," Dave chucked and pulled Kurt into a bear hug.

Kurt pushed him away playfully, "Dad and I are going for a drive tomorrow. I'm getting off work early."

"My turn to entertain our relatives?"

"Indeed."

Kurt watched as people looked on in awe of the Christmas display. He had a last minute consult coming in who seemed to not be coming in at all by his last glance at the clock.

"Rough holiday?" Claire asked Kurt who was perched on the second chair behind the register.

"Busy," Kurt corrected and checked his watch to see if it matched the clock, "I have David's and my anniversary cake sitting on the bench and I should've been decorating it by now."

"You get through consults quick but not that quick," Claire said and smiled at the customer who came up to the counter, "Hi, how are you?"

Kurt checked the clock again and huffed, "Well I'm not waiting any longer. Tell them, if they ring, to reschedule when I'm back from my holiday."

With a groan, Kurt pushed himself off the chair and stalked down to the kitchens. He fixed his apron and walked to the fridge where his anniversary cake was sitting. His eyes went wide when he found the chocolate cake with a completely different design on it.

"Attention!" He called out and the staff looked up at him, "Who decorated the chocolate cake?"

Anita slowly raised her arm from where she sat icing one of the many Christmas cakes, "I did."

"Why?"

"I thought..."

"Did I ask you to decorate that cake?"

"No. I thought ..."

Kurt shushed her and continued, "You thought? You have to _know_ in this business or you get it wrong. That was my cake for my anniversary. You had no right to touch it."

"Kurt I'm sorry," Anita's voice trembled.

"Kurt, my office, now," Tom said loudly and Kurt frowned as he followed Tom.

Kurt was in a miserable mood from his scolding and his ruined cake when he arrived home but managed to put on a smile for Dave who greeted him at the door.

"Hi sweetie," Kurt said, kissing Dave quickly and blushing as Burt came into view.

"Hi, are you okay?" Dave asked, seeing right through the fake smile on Kurt's face.

"Yeah just a really crappy day at work," Kurt sighed, "I'll fill you in when we get back."

Dave ran a finger down the curve of Kurt's face, "Are you sure?"

"I swear," Kurt smiled in embarrassment, his cheeks almost radiating heat and Dave dropped his hand.

"Good, I'll see you when you get back," He replied and chanced another kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt just dropped his head and gestured for his Dad to follow him out to the car which was getting a decent work out lately.

"He treats you well," Burt remarked casually as Kurt pulled out and turned at the main road.

"He does indeed," Kurt replied, "He's remarkable, does everything for me and always drops in to see me at work."

"How long have you been waitin' to tell me that?"

"A long time," Kurt grinned, squinting as the glare from the sun moved into his eyes, "Can you pass me my sunglasses please?"

"So why'd you want me to come with you?" Burt questioned as Kurt drove them out of the suburbs and into the country area.

"Millie can't keep a secret to save her life," Kurt replied simply, turning down a long drive way and stopping at the end where a country house sat.

They moved out of the car and Burt surveyed the land and listened to the dogs barking from inside the house.

"You're getting a dog? You hate animals. We had to wait on you hand and foot when Finn wanted the Labrador all those years ago."

"I thought it might help the bonding with all of us and I'm dying for something to distract me sometimes."

"It'll just end up in your bed."

"I'm getting a Papillion, Dad. They're small and so what?" Kurt argued, "It'll be the cleanest dog in the world if it's living in my house."

"This isn't one of those puppy farms is it?" Burt grumbled.

"No it's a reputable breeder and I did a lot of research into the breed and whatnot," Kurt clarified, "I'm not going to be one of those people who buys a 'designer breed' for more money than I can afford only for it to be a crossbreed with a thousand problems."

"Alright, alright," Burt hushed his son as a young woman came out onto the porch.

"Hi, you must be Kurt," She greeted cheerfully, "Now the dogs are inside but they don't bite. They're just loud."

Kurt heard the barking of more than one dog and looked back to his dad who was smirking, "O-okay."

"Seriously, all bark and no bite," The woman grinned, "I'm Kathryn in case you didn't realise. Now I'll need you to take off your shoes and wash your hands."

Once Kurt had been tackled by the six Papillions onto the couch, Kathryn brought out a white and black Papillion puppy.

"Oh," Kurt exclaimed and Kathryn smiled warmly as she handed Kurt the puppy.

"He's the last one left so you're lucky you caught me just as the previous buyer pulled out," Kathryn informed him, "He's been micro chipped, vaccinated and all of that because he's eight weeks old. His papers will be ready by the time he goes."

"Does he have a name?" Burt asked as he watched the puppy playfully grabbed hold of Kurt's scarf.

"Just for fun we named him Fred," Kathryn said and Kurt chuckled, teasing the puppy with the ends of his scarf, "But of course it's completely up to you."

"Fred suits him," Kurt laughed, "So is it alright for him to stay with you another few days? I'll drive across during the day on Christmas Eve to pick him up."

"Of course," Kathryn waved a hand at him, "It would be silly of us not to expect to keep a few till Christmas. Just be warned, a dog isn't just for Christmas but for life."

"Oh I know," Kurt nodded and cooed as Fred cocked his head up at him, "I definitely think he's for keeps. He's the only thing that's worked out this Christmas."

The twenty-third saw Kurt hurrying to make a new cake for his and Dave's anniversary and he placed it in the plastic container perfectly decorated with a note warning people who even tried to touch it.

"I love you," Dave mumbled sleepily as they fell into bed after a late game of scrabble with the family.

"Love you too," Kurt replied, snuggling into his husband's side.

Christmas Eve came quicker than Kurt expected and he drove back with Fred in a crate on his backseat and his cake on the passenger seat. Night fell as Kurt drove back into the city and Fred tore up his newspaper, splashing the water he was given onto his blankets before digging it all up together and falling asleep.

"Almost home cutie," Kurt said to the sleeping puppy and pulled up in front of the house.

Kurt opened the door of the car and plucked Fred from where he was curled up. He placed a loose bow around his neck, bundled Fred up in his coat and pushed the front door open.

"I need you all to be very quiet," Burt told the family and sat down on the couch beside his wife.

Kurt moved in from the hallway and undid his coat, "Happy Christmas Dave and Millie."

There was a collective sigh of appreciation as Kurt showed off Fred with his Christmas bow. He took the bow off so the puppy wouldn't hurt himself and walked into the lounge room, sitting on the mat with his legs spread and Fred in between them.

Millie dropped to the floor, patting the mat and thus securing Fred's attention, "What's his name?"

"Fred," Kurt replied and Dave joined him on the mat, "It suited him."

"He's adorable," Julia gushed, "David I hope you're going to thank Kurt."

"Some people would think you were my mum," Dave grimaced jokingly and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Thank you."

"Thanks Kurt!" Millie said happily from where Fred was chewing her sock.

"Well we were all going to go out for dinner so you three could have some family time," Paul said after Fred was tuckered out on the armchair.

"Oh you don't have to," Kurt said and Dave subtly nudged him, causing him to earn a glare.

"No family time is important we'll get plenty of it tomorrow," Carole said and Kurt looked apprehensive.

"Well I guess," Kurt said slowly and Dave inwardly cheered.

"We'll stay at the casino hotel," Burt informed him as the older couples pulled on their coats, "We're going to the casino for dinner and then we'll have a bet or something before going up so we don't get caught in the Christmas traffic coming home."

"See you in the morning then," Dave nodded and Burt grunted, following the other three out to where the taxi was waiting.

Dave shut the door and would've pulled Kurt straight upstairs if it weren't for Millie, "So dinner?"

Dinner was quiet with Millie gobbling down her chicken and vegetables quickly and she collected Fred from his sleepy state.

"Make sure he doesn't jump off anything. There's a dog bed, some toys and newspapers in the spare room."

"I can sleep in my room tonight?" Millie asked and Kurt nodded, "Awesome."

"If you're up before us, make sure he gets his food which is also in the spare room," Kurt added as Millie took off up the stairs.

"Alone at last," Dave grinned and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Go put the film in, I'll put the dishes in the sink and deal with them tomorrow," Kurt said and Dave didn't question him.

Kurt ran out to get the cake from the car and quickly ran back in, shivering because of the cold. He left the cake on the counter and switched off the lights as he cuddled up with Dave on the couch for their now annual viewing of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

Once the credits were rolling, Kurt kissed Dave softly before rolling off the couch to collect the cake.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"Dessert," Kurt replied, simply and pushed the cake onto one of the square white plates.

"Okay," Dave said uncertainly and Kurt tried to swallow his nerves as he walked back out.

"Happy anniversary," Kurt said, presenting the cake and biting his lip as Dave read over the writing on the chocolate icing.

"Uhhh," Dave's jaw dropped open and he glanced between the cake that was proclaiming 'Will you marry me?' to Kurt who was grinning sheepishly.

"Will you marry me?" Kurt asked and pulled out the ring box from the pocket of his hoodie while Dave remained silent, "David?"

"Yes," Dave looked up at Kurt who dropped to the ground on one knee just for the sake of it, "Yes Kurt."

Kurt slid the simple band onto Dave's left hand and allowed Dave to do the same with the matching ring. Dave tossed the box onto the stand beside the cough and pulled Kurt up and onto him, kissing him desperately.

"I love you," Dave mumbled against Kurt's lips, "I love you. I love you. I need you. I love you."

Kurt didn't get a chance to reply as Dave picked him up, letting Kurt wrap his legs around Dave's waist and almost ran up the stairs, nearly dropping Kurt once or twice before they made it to the bedroom.

"Off," Kurt said, slamming the door and pulled Dave's ghastly Christmas t-shirt off his frame.

Dave removed Kurt's hoodie and shirt quickly, discarding his jeans and underwear shortly thereafter. There was barely a beat before he had grabbed the lube and warmed it between his fingers before starting to stretch his _fiancé_.

"Mmm Dave not too much, wanna _feel_ you."

Dave groaned at Kurt's words, making sure three fingers were sliding easily anyway before he pushed Kurt onto his right side and prepared himself. He pushed in gently, his left hand coming up to tangle with Kurt's own fingers.

Their hands didn't part as Dave thrust gently into Kurt's tight heat. Sex on the side was new to them and Dave was absolutely lovely the intimacy of Kurt curled back into him as he arched his body. Dave brushed over Kurt's prostate causing him to moan loudly and splatter over the sheet beside him.

"David," Kurt panted, "David come."

Dave pushed into him twice more before he was moaning into Kurt's sweaty neck and coming into the condom. He pulled out, tying the condom messily and throwing it over the side of the bed before collapsing, facing Kurt who had turned over.

"Mmm love you."

"Isn't it a sign when a man says that after sex that that's the only thing you're good for?" Kurt joked and Dave ran his hand up Kurt's side, effectively tickling him.

"You're good for a lot more than sex Kurt," Dave said, pulling him closer so their flaccid cocks were nestled together, "Like the chocolate."

"So sex and chocolate?" Kurt smirked, rubbing their noses together before kissing Dave gently.

"Definitely," Dave whispered, closing his eyes."

They woke to Millie shouting on Christmas morning. Dave lifted Kurt's hand gently and admired the ring that matched his on the same hand.

"Sore," Kurt groaned as he stretched out his limbs, "Mmm morning."

"Morning beautiful," Dave said and Kurt surged up to kiss him deeply.

"Love you," Kurt said, looking down at their matching rings.

"Love you too."

"We should get up before Millie comes running in here with the dog," Kurt suggested and Dave agreed, pulling his fiancé up and to the ensuite.

Once they were showered and dressed the pair made their way down to the living room where Fred was curled up in Millie's lap and the four parents were chatting between them. The fire was already going.

"Pancakes?" Dave asked the family who greeted them cheerfully.

After Kurt cleaned up the wrapping paper from all of the gifts he traipsed into kitchen to help Dave cook breakfast. He wrapped his arms around Dave from the back.

"Hey," He said and Dave turned the flame of the stove off before turning around.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you too," Dave replied, kissing Kurt's forehead gently, "We'll tell them after breakfast yeah?"

"Yes," Kurt said with a grin, "Look at us Dave. We have a family together."

"I'm so happy right now Kurt," Dave said quietly and Kurt turned to him, eyes shining with tears.

"You've said that before," Kurt replied softly.

"Both times it's been with you," Dave mumbled before pressing his lips to Kurt's in a welcome kiss that spoke 'home'.


End file.
